Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: We all know who Ember McLain is, right? The flaming blue-haired ghostly rockstar whom we all know her song, "Remember" off by heart. But, what was her story, BEFORE she became a ghost? Well, this is her story...(I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman owns it. Please read and review!)
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **I know I wrote a kinda-backstory for Ember in my one-shot story, "Remembering A Past Fight, And A Past Friend", but I was listening to Ember's song, "Remember", and I started reading stories about her backstory and I decided to do one too, because Ember's my favourite girl character aside form Sam, Jazz, Dani, Maddie and Valerie. So, I hope you enjoy my take on Ember's backstory, her death, and her becoming a ghost! Hold on to your seats, because this is going to be one heck of a journey for you readers an our favourite blue-haired ghost songstress!**

 **I own nothing in the DP universe, no matter how many times I wish I do. The show and it's characters belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

' _ **Yeah, yeah! Ooo-ooo-ooh!**_

 _ **It was, it was September,**_

 _ **Winds blow, the dead leaves fall.**_

 _ **To you, I did surrender,**_

 _ **Two weeks, you didn't call.**_

 _ **Your life, goes on without me,**_

 _ **My life, a losing game.**_

 _ **But you should, you should not doubt me!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my name.**_

 _ **Oh, Ember,**_

 _ **You will remember!**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my**_ _ **name**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Your heart, your heart has rendered.**_

 _ **Your loss, now bear the shame.**_

 _ **Like dead trees, in cold December.**_

 _ **Nothing but ashes remain.**_

 _ **Oh, Ember,**_

 _ **You will remember!**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my**_ _ **name**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Oooh-whoa-oooh-oh!**_

 _ **Oh, Ember,**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember!**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my**_ _ **name**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **YOU**_ _ **WILL**_ _ **REMEMBER MY**_ _ **NAME**_ _ **!'**_

That's my song, "Remember". It is honestly one of my favourite songs in my entire album. Not only because if the lyrics, which promise revenge and all that, but it holds a deeper meaning; it tells a story, a story that I have nearly forgotten, but only remember from listening to my song, and the story it holds inside the lyrics.

My name is Ember McLain, formerly Amber McLain, and _this_ , is my story.

 **Well… I hope you liked that!**

 **Didn't expect Ember to break the fourth wall at the end there, right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I own nothing in the Danny Phantom universe, which means I don't own Ember's amazing song, "Remember", that literally tells a story; Ember's** _ **life**_ **-story. Butch Hartman owns it all.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 1: It Was, It Was September

**Hey!**

 **So, here is the first chapter for my version of Ember's backstory! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **It Was, It Was September…**_

"No! No, no, no, NO!"

The guitar case slammed against my back as I sprinted towards my Home Ed class, the tardy bell ringing in my ears. I _couldn't_ be late again! I just _couldn't_! If I was late, it would be my fifth detention in three _days_. The school would call my mom, and… and I couldn't have that happen. Especially after everything with Dad… and Tommy….

I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts, and slammed the Home Ed classroom's doors open, startling the teacher and the class inside.

The teachers, Mrs. Johnson, was the first to snap out of her shock and glared sternly at me, her blue eyes hardening to ice.

"Ah, Miss. McLain. Glad you could make it," she said, her tone cold.

A couple of cheerleaders sniggered, but I ignored them, my eyes rolling as I adopted my rebel persona, someone who didn't take orders from anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied carelessly, marching over to the back and sitting down, setting my guitar case on the ground and unceremoniously dropping my notebook, pencil case and Home Ed textbook on my desk, before staring out the window, already bored, my foot tapping a rhythm that had come to me last night… a future song? Unconsciously, I began humming the tune, the words slipping into place.

" _Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Oh Ember, so-_ "

"Class, may I have your attention? Yes, that includes you too, Miss. McLain."

I groaned and stopped humming, turning my attention back to the front of the classroom.

 _What now?_ I thought. _Is this an announcement for another boring t_ -

My train of thought ended when I had turned my full attention to the front.

Standing next to Mrs. Johnson was a girl I've never seen before.

She had choppy black hair cut in a pixie cut that had large sections dyed electric blue, tawny brown eyes that looked almost golden from the thick black eyeliner she wore, plum-purple lips, a black shirt with a torn hem that had the band name **Rolling Stones** on it, dark grey ripped jeans, black combat boots, skull earrings, a black choker with a skull pendant and a black leather jacket with crazy electric blue accents on it. She was looking sullenly at the ground, and whenever she looked up, she would always give the other kids a look that said: _Mess with me, and I'll shatter your self-confidence so much, you'll have to go through fifty years' of therapy just to get it back_. But when she looked at _me_ , her tawny-coloured eyes held a different look. Was it respect, maybe? Or maybe it was a, _We're outcasts. I know how it feels_ , look? It left me confused and feeling like my stomach was doing a gymnastics routine. I couldn't tear my eyes away from that intense stare…

Eventually, the girl resumed looking at the floor, and I breathed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in at being released from that girl's intense stare.

"Class, this is Lauren-"

"Laurie," the girl interrupted, not looking up.

"Excuse me, _Laurie_ Rivers," Mrs. Johnson corrected, giving the now-named Laurie Rivers her most-murderous stare, the stare usually thrown _my_ way, the stare that said: _From now on, I'm going to make your school life a living hell_ , and continued, "She just moved here from Oregon, so please make her feel welcome. Miss. Rivers, would you like to say something?"

Laurie, who had given Mrs. Johnson a look that said, _Try; I've already been through one_ , grumbled, "Hey. My name's Laurie Rivers, I'm sixteen, anyone who calls me Lauren or anything else will be punched into the next century, and this school already sucks. So, there."

Without anything else, Laurie walked-more like _sulked_ -over to the back and sat. Right. Next. To. Me. All while ignoring Mrs. Johnson's furious glare and the other students' hushed whispers.

Me, I was gaping at her, impressed with her boldness.

"Are you gonna gape at me like a fish all through first period, or are you gonna close your mouth?"

I shut my mouth and turned away from Laurie.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. Apologies are not what's gonna get us up-and-coming musicians our next big breaks."

I looked at her. "You're a rockstar?"

"Yeah, though I dabble into punk-rock as well. Now, can we end this conversation? I want to be left to my own dark thoughts."

I blinked, before scowling.

"Okay, Miss. Anti-Social. Just trying to be friendly," I muttered, grumbling.

I heard a low, triumphant-sounding chuckle coming from Laurie.

"Finally! A girl in this dump of a school who has a backbone! What's your name, Miss. Snarky?"

"Why do you want to know? You made it pretty clear you don't want to talk to me."

"Not until I found out you had a personality. So come on; what's your name?"

I groaned.

"Fine! It's Amber. Amber McLain. Don't forget that."

I could almost hear the smirk in Laurie's voice as she replied back, "I won't, Amber McLain."

Little did I know that this September day would start a huge chain of events…

…

 _Later_

Three periods of torture were over and it was _finally_ time for lunch.

 _Yes!_

I hurriedly grabbed an apple, a hamburger, and some questionable fries, put it on my tray and headed to what the A-lists had dubbed the "Loners' Table", where my two best friends were sitting at.

Kristen "Kitty" Matthews and her boyfriend, Jonathan "Johnny" Sullivan.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting next to Kitty. My best friend ever since elementary school turned to face me, her emerald green eyes wide with happiness.

"Guess what?" she whispered to me.

"What?"

"Me and Johnny did it!"

"Oh. That's great!"

I was happy for them, but I always found the talk about making love a bit… _uncomfortable_. I was perfectly fine with making out with my boyfriend( _if_ I ever got a boyfriend)until we were well and happily married. But…

"Kitty, did you take… measures… to make sure nothing happens?"

Kitty nodded. "Before we did it, I made sure I took the pill, just in case. I don't want to end up like my mom… but that doesn't mean I don't want kids! It's just-"

"I understand, Kitty," I interrupted, smiling. "And, I think you would make a great mom."

Kitty beamed. "You think?"

"Yep."

Kitty threw her arms around me, and we hugged for several seconds, before Kitty let go and gave Johnny a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for, Kitten?"

"For last night."

Kitty giggled, and I eye-rolled, but I smiled at their relationship.

Suddenly, we heard boisterous laughing, and we turned around to see that the laughter had come from the A-list table… and my smile turned into a dreamy one when I saw one of the A-listers.

Don't get me wrong, I hate the A-listers, the cheerleaders with their preppy smiles that hid the cruel, shallow witches underneath who torture nerds and geeks for fun, and the jocks who most likely have their heads full of rocks, but there was _one_ A-lister who seemed to be… _different_ from them all.

His name was Dean Rogers, he was the school's basketball captain, and he was _gorgeous_ ; windswept dark brown hair, mesmerising teal-blue eyes, peach-coloured skin covered in a fine dusting of freckles, and the warmest, most genuine smile I have ever seen…

Kitty grinned, noticing who had captured my attention. "Still crushing on Dean Rogers?"

My response was probably, "Hmm-mmm," or something like that.

"Amber, you should ask him out!"

I tore my eyes away from oh-so-dreamy Dean Rogers and focused back on Kitty.

"Right… the withdrawn, rebellious Amber McLain, the outcast of all outcasts, ask Dean Rogers, Casper High's reigning basketball captain and an A-lister, out. Yeah, like _that_ will go down well."

"Well… if _you_ don't make a move, _someone_ else will. Someone, like the head cheerleader, or Sharon Wells, or-"

"Okay, Kitty, okay! I get the point! I just… don't want to be rejected in front of the entire school, okay?"

Kitty snorted. "That doesn't sound like the Amber McLain that I know."

"Yeah, but-"

"AHHHH!"

Everyone's heads, including mine, Kitty's and Johnny's, whirled around… only to see the head cheerleader, Terri Perkins, looking shocked as salad dripped down the front of her shirt, before her crystal-blue eyes hardened as she glared at… Laurie Rivers.

"YOU! You did this on purpose!" Terri shrieked.

Laurie shrugged.

"It was an accident… but I bet your tiny brain can't comprehend that."

Terri screamed in absolute outrage and yanked Laurie off the ground by the front of her shirt, pulling her in close to her face.

"You're gonna apologise right now, Rivers! And you're gonna buy me a new top!"

"Uh… how about no?"

" _No_!?"

"No. You see… I don't feel like buying you a new top. I'm sure your daddy would be happy to replace it… but I bet you drained him of all his money from his wallet, money-vampire."

Terri's face turned the exact shade of red-hot anger.

"THAT'S _IT_!" Terri shrieked. She leaned in closer to Laurie's face and hissed, "I don't know who you think you are, Punk Girl, but I _will_ make you respect the queen of the A-listers. You wanna know how? Well, it starts with THIS!"

Suddenly, Terri slammed the nearest lunch tray full of food over Laurie's head, covering the girl in food. Everyone began laughing save for me, Kitty and Johnny, and Terri leaned in, grinning like a snake, before grabbing the back of Laurie's jacket.

"Did I forget something? Oh, yes. There is also a little initiation ritual for the new kid in the girls' bath-"

"Hey!"

Everyone became silent, staring at me.

I don't know what possessed me to stand up from my table and and stand up for Laurie. Maybe I wanted to show Terri up? Maybe I wanted to prove that I was more than a rebel and a loner? Nethertheless, I had both Terri's, and the school's attention.

It had seemed like a good idea, but maybe in retrospect, it wasn't, because of what happened next…

Terri sneered at me. "Whatcha going do about it, McLain? Gonna play us a cruddy song on your lame guitar and have us clutching our ears from the terrible music and letting Rivers go?"

I glared hotly at her, clenching my hands into fists. My temper was running short, any second…

Terri grinned smugly, knowing she had struck a nerve.

"Yeah, that's right McLain. Your music _sucks_. No one ever told you that? Bet it was the reason your dad crashed his car and your little brother, what was his name?, _Tommy_ ran away? McLain, your music is so terrible, it makes dying cats sound like angels. You'll never achieve that pathetic dream of becoming a rockstar, and do you know what else? _No one will_ _ever_ _remember your_ _name_."

Okay, that was _**IT**_!

Bringing up my dad's death was one thing. Bringing up my brother was another. But insulting my music, the one thing aside from Kitty and Johnny that kept me sane and rooted to reality, and that no one will _ever_ remember my name? That was a road Terri shouldn't have gone down.

Blind rage settled in; all I could see was red. I vaguely felt my arm being pulled back, heard the sickening impact of my fist strike something-Terri's pretty nose hopefully?-and the cafeteria being sent into an uproar, Terri screaming, "YOU ARE _DEAD,_ MCLAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? _DEAD_!", and someone pulling me back as something hit me-Terri, maybe?-and I was forcibly dragged out of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kitty and Johnny staring at me, wide-eyed… and Laurie, who was smiling broadly at me.

…

 _A Few Minutes Later_

I was now in the principal's office, holding an ice pack to my eye.

That blind rage that had settled over me was now gone, replaced by my churning feelings. I knew I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me, but it felt so _good_ to punch that prissy pink brat in the face, I couldn't help but feel giddy inside-that was, until the principal came in.

Principal Parker was a nice man. He was in his mid-forties, had greying brown hair, warm brown eyes, and usually wore a dark green tweed suit. Out of all the adults I had met, Principal Parker was the nicest one that I had met. My mom knew him, and he treated me like a person as well as a student, not like I was some other troublesome teenager. He even let me teach his seven-year-old daughter, Courtney, music lessons on the weekends, which my mom saw was good for a teenage girl like me. I adored Courtney, she was a sweet little thing, and Courtney absolutely loved me. Whenever I came over for her music lessons, she would run up to me, tackle me in a bear hug, and exclaim how happy she was to see me, and that I was the best music teacher ever. And whenever I left, every lesson she would proclaim that she was going to be me someday, which absolutely made my day.

So yeah, me and the principal were on pretty friendly terms, which made me a bit guilty about what has happened.

Principal Parker sighed, looking at me from his desk.

"Amber," he started, still sighing, "why?"

Another thing, Principal Parker addressed me as "Amber", instead of "McLain" or "Miss. McLain", which was another thing I liked about him.

But, anyway…

I slumped in my seat, folding my arms.

"Principal Parker, I was at first standing up for the new girl, Laurie Rivers. Terri Perkins was being a bit of a bully to her, so I decided to stop it before it could get any worse. Terri insulted me, and I acted out of rage. Honest."

I watched Principal Parker nervously, hoping that he'd believe me. As nice as he was, Principal Parker mostly believed the A-listers over us un-populars. Sometimes, he believed us. I hope this was one of those times.

"Well… your story matches up to the one Miss. Rivers gave us. And, of course, Miss. Perkins mentioned your father's death and your brother, which she had no right to. I assure you, Amber, that I will set out a suitable punishment for her… a week suspended from the squad."

I almost wilted from relief. "Thank you, Principal Parker."

Principal Parker smiled kindly at me.

"You're welcome, Amber. However, you'll be in detention for this whole week. But, I think you should go home; that is a nasty black eye. I'll call your mother and let her know."

I nodded. "Sure, sir."

I stood up from my seat and walked out of the office, the ice pack pressed against my eye-and bumped right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you-oh. Hi there. Didn't see ya there."

I looked up, and my heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of me, was Dean Rogers!

"Oh, um, hi, Dean," I greeted back, mentally face-palming myself.

 _Idiot! You're supposed to be the withdrawn, rebellious loner! Not the gaping, wide-eyed schoolgirl!_ I mentally scolded myself. I schooled my features into an uncaring mask and looked back at him.

"What do you want? Come to gawk at the girl who got in trouble for throwing a punch at Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Terri Perkins?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I think that was pretty bold, standing up for the new girl. Even if you got in trouble."

 _You think so?_ I thought, but in real life I said, "Yeah, well, I do it all the time. Getting into trouble for punching Miss. Perky? That's nothing."

Dean smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I never realised you had such an attitude."

"When you've got an rebellious loner reputation to uphold, you've gotta have an attitude."

Dean grinned wider at me, and my heart started beating at a million miles an hour.

"I like you. You've got spirit. What's your name?"

"Why would _you_ care?"

"Just trying to be friendly. So, what's your name?"

I groaned.

"Fine! It's Amber. Amber McLain. Don't forget it."

Dean smiled. "I won't, Amber McLain. See ya around."

He walked away, waving back to me. I rolled my eyes, but when he was out of sight, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, a giddy smile on my face.

 _Dean Rogers talked to me! He actually_ _TALKED_ _to_ _ME_ _!? AHHH!_

"What's got you so happy, McLain?"

I looked up-and saw Laurie Rivers standing behind me.

"Nothing," I said back, hurriedly standing up and pressing the ice pack harder against my eye. Laurie noticed that.

"Black eye?"

I was silent.

Laurie sighed.

"Oh, how the tables have turned. I was the anti-social one, you were the one trying to talk to me, and now our roles have reversed."

"Why are you even talking to me? You made it pretty clear you hate people talking to you."

Laurie smirked.

"Maybe… maybe it's different around you?"

"Different around me?"

"You're the only girl here who has spunk. And I respect that. By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

"For standing up to me. Normally, I would chew you out about how I can handle my own battles, but I don't think I could have gotten my way out of that one. So, thanks. You really did me a solid back there."

"That's… okay?"

"I guess we kinda got off on the wrong foot. Wanna start over?"

"If you're willing to _not_ be Little Miss. I-Don't-Talk-To-Anybody."

"Sure. Anyway, I'm Lauren Rivers, but you can call me Laurie. Call me Lauren, and I'll make your worst nightmares seem like your best dreams. What's your name?"

"Amber. Amber McLain," I introduced. Thinking of something, I added, " _You_ _will_ _remember my_ _NAME_!"

Laurie smiled-not a smirk, a real smile.

"I'll remember your name, Amber. So, wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

And with that, my new friendship with Laurie Rivers started.

…

 _Over The Week_

This week passed in a blur, to be honest.

When I had gotten back home, my mom, although proud I had stood up for Laurie, was disappointed that I had started a fight and had gotten detention. Not standing to to see that look on her face, I had run upstairs to my room, where I looked at a photo of me and my dad when I was six and another of me and Tommy at the rodeo our parents took us to, where I was ten and he was five. Looking at the photos had caused me to cry uncontrollably on my bed, until I had drifted off to sleep.

I was buzzing over my conversation with Dean Rogers, and Kitty could tell. She was constantly telling me to ask him out, which I really wanted to now. I decided that I would ask him out on Sunday, to a date to the movies.

And, of course, there was Laurie.

After our rocky start in Home Ed, me and Laurie had become pretty close. We had bonded over our love of rock n' roll and our dreams of becoming rockstars, and we're thinking of starting our own, all-woman band. Laurie and Kitty had also become close, though Laurie and Johnny occasionally butt heads. Terri had been death-glaring at me all week because she was suspended from the cheer squad for the week(Ha! That's what you deserve, shallow brat!)and promised revenge on me for it. And, of course, there was Dean.

Dean, Dean, Dean! I had been obsessing over our conversation, and I couldn't WAIT to ask him out to the movies on Sunday… which was tomorrow… oh my gosh!

I grabbed my phone and punched in Kitty's number, gluing my phone to my ear.

It was on the second ring that Kitty picked up. " _Hello?_ "

"Kitty! I need your help!"

 **So… what do ya think? Like it, hate it, love it, think it's the best chapter you have read? Please tell me in your reviews! And, constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWER(S):**

 **AstroGravityPhan: Thanks**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Ch 2: Winds Blow, The Dead Leaves Fall

**Hi!**

 **So, here is the next chapter of "Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain"! As you can see, I bumped the rating up to T, because of occasional mentions of making love(mostly from Kitty and Johnny)and very,** _ **very**_ **mild cursing. That's all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Winds Blow, The Dead Leaves Fall…**_

"What do you think of this one?"

It was later. Kitty, after hearing about my emergency, had come rushing to my house. I even called Laurie, as I felt I needed both of my female friends' opinions… for what I was going to wear to my date.

I was currently wearing a robin's egg blue knee-high dress that was styled a bit like Marilyn Monroe's dress, robin's egg blue heels, and a lapis lazuli necklace, with two chunky turquoise-coloured bangles on my left wrist and a pair of dangly lapis lazuli earrings in my ears. Nothing fancy… okay, maybe a _little_ fancy. But, not _too_ much, I hoped.

Kitty, who was flipping through my latest rock magazine, looked at my outfit once before returning to the magazine.

"Looks nice, but aren't you going to the movies? That dress seems a bit too much like you're going to a fancy restaurant."

I sighed and quickly went behind my closet door and changed out of it, picking out the next outfit slung over the door and changed into that. When I walked out, I was wearing ripped, dark blue denim jeans and a black **KISS** shirt, with a dark grey denim jacket and dark grey ankle boots and a slim grey belt slung around my waist.

"What about this one?" I asked, turning around and looking at myself in the mirror, while taking off the accessories I had worn for the last one.

Kitty looked at what I was wearing and grinned

"Ding, ding, we have a winner!"

I smiled, since I was leaning more to this outfit since it was pretty chilly and asked Laurie, who had been silent during all this, "What do you think, Laure?"

I was the only one who was allowed to call her that; even Kitty wasn't allowed to, but according to Laurie, she was pretty close to calling her that.

The punk girl of our group looked up, said, "It's okay," and returned to writing in her battered songbook that she had brought with her.

I sighed. "Laurie, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've hardly spoken anything, and when you do, it's never more than one or two syllables. Tell me, Laure; what are you _really_ thinking?"

Laurie sighed and put down her pen, sitting up.

"What am I _really_ thinking? Honestly, am I the _only_ one who knows what's going to happen?"

Me and Kitty blinked at her, and Laurie saw that as a sign for her to continue.

"He's going to stand you up, Amber. He's not going to show up tonight."

I was silent for one second before I burst into laughter.

"He's not going to stand me up! Dean, out of all the A-listers, is the most genuine. Though, I do appreciate your concern for me. But you have nothing to worry about."

"Amber, I have _reason_ to worry about this. Back home, before I moved here, my best friend, Tracy, she was unpopular too. The most popular guy in school promised he would show up for their movie date, but it was all a prank. Tracy was _humiliated_. It took _months_ for her to recover. As your friend, and as someone who's past friend had been stood up by the most popular guy in school, I don't think you should go."

"Laurie, even though it's tragic that your friend was stood up, Dean isn't like that jerk. He's really genuine, and he _wouldn't_ do that to me. You're just being paranoid."

Laurie gaped at me, before returning to her songbook with a glare, grumbling, "Fine! Go to your movie date and have fun with Dean. Don't say I didn't warn you when he stands you up."

I rolled my eyes again and turned to Kitty, holding up a black choker and a silver chain necklace. "Which one do you like better, Kitty? The choker, or the chain necklace?"

"Choker," Kitty answered immediately. I smiled. I was preferring choker myself.

I tied the simple black choker around my neck, but in my mirror, I saw Laurie, who looked… disappointed? Sad? I don't know.

 _Maybe she's right. Maybe Dean_ will _stand me up…_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. No. Dean is genuine; he wouldn't do that to me.

And anyway, as I leaned in to apply some light purple gloss to my lips, I still had to prepare for the date that I had been looking forward to ever since I first crushed on Dean Rogers.

…

 _Later_

I was finally ready.

My dark red hair was pulled up in a messy high ponytail, my makeup was done, and I was happy with my outfit for this date. But, there was one thing left…

"Kitty, Laurie, could you leave me alone for a couple of minutes please?" I asked them.

Kitty nodded in understanding, knowing what I was going to do. She stood up and gently pulled Laurie out of my room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as my door was shut, I immediately headed to the window seat, where I pulled out a notepad and a pen from underneath the cushion.

I uncapped the pen and propped the notepad across my legs and flipped to the twenty-sixth last page, and began to write.

 _Hey Dad._

 _I know it's been a long time, but I just wanted to write to you._

 _A week ago, a new girl called Laurie Rivers came to Casper High. She's into rock, like me, but she's also a sort-of punk girl. Anyway, I stood up for her after Terri Perkins bullied her. She… she brought up some touchy subjects, including you and Tommy and my music, and I got angry. I punched her, she punched me back, and we both got into trouble. She got suspended from the squad, and I got a week-long detention. Model student of the year here, right?_

 _Anyway, I also got a date. His name is Dean Rogers, he's the basketball team's captain, an A-lister, and the most kindest, most genuine boy I have ever met. Even you would like him, Mr. Overprotective. However, Laurie has filled your role in quite nicely, though. But she's just paranoid because of a past experience that happened to her old friend, right?_

 _Me and Mom really miss you. I wish I could turn back the clock and stop that accident from ever happening, but, like you would've said, you can't change the past-no matter how much I really want to. But, at least you're with Tommy; how's the little slugger doin' anyway?_

 _From the daughter who misses you every single day and loves you very much,_

 _Amber._

Tears were threatening to run down my face, but I hurriedly wiped them away and wrote my next letter; this one, for Tommy.

 _Hey, Slugger. How've ya been goin'? Bet there's lot of time to dress up and play pirates and cowboys n' Indians in Heaven, right?_

 _Anyway, I just wanted to write to you and tell you how my life's been going this week._

 _Well, for starters, a new girl moved to my school. Her name's Laurie Rivers, and she's my friend now, even though we got off on the wrong foot at first. We both like rock, even though she's more of a punk-rock girl, and she's pretty tough and snarky, and she may seem anti-social, but deep down, she really cares for her family, me and my friends, since we're her only friends here since she moved to Amity Park a week ago. We became really close, even though we haven't known each other for long and I haven't told her about what_ really _happened with you._

 _I also stood up for her against Terri, before I punched her when she brought up you and Dad. We both got in trouble; she was suspended from the cheer squad and I got week-long detention. Such a good big sister who sets out the perfect example for you to follow, right?_

 _I also got a date. His name's Dean Rogers, he's the basketball captain, and he's really nice. I think he could even put up with you wanting to have him play pirates with you or cowboys n' Indians. But, Laurie is worried that he'll stand me up, but I don't think so. What do you think, Tom?_

 _Me and Mom miss you. If I could time travel, I would go to the future to get the technology to cure you. But, whenever you are, you're with Dad, and you're no longer in any pain. I just… wish I could hug you, kiss you, irritate you in my own big sister way and then hug you again. Just for one last time. But, what's done is done. As long as you're happy and at peace, then I'm happy._

 _From the big sister you misses you really much and loves you really much,_

 _Amber._

The pen shook before slipping out of my hand as I silently cried, quiet tears racing down my cheeks, as I remembered two of the saddest things to happen to me.

My dad's car crash was completely a wrong place at the wrong time thing; it had been dark and pouring rain and before he knew it, a truck had crashed into his car and he was immediately killed. I remembered my mother's shaking body, before she collapsed into uncontrollable sobs, and when me and Tommy had heard what happened to Dad as well, we also broke down into crying fits, especially me; I had been really close to my dad, through our shared love of music. He was the one who inspired me to become a rockstar. I had only been twelve at the time, Tommy only seven. Only four years later, a month before my sixteenth birthday, did the next tragedy to our family came… Tommy got diagnosed with cancer.

It was a brain cancer, one that the doctor had said was one Tommy wasn't likely to survive from. Mom had been a crying fit the entire time, and I was barely able to hold my own tears back. Tommy… he'd been a trooper to the end, regaling me of stories about pirates, cowboys, astronauts, knights, ghosts… he had a very active imagination. He was very brave about the whole ordeal, and when I asked how he could be so brave and calm, he had said, and I would _never_ forget what he said, "I'm terrified, Amber, I'll admit it. But what keeps me brave… is that, even though I may lose this fight, I'll head to a better life, where I'll be with God and Dad again. Knowing that… it helps keep me brave." What Tommy had said, was strangely calming and he was so certain when he said that, and when I asked why, he said, "Because an angel of the Lord told me." That bowled me over, as our family weren't Christian, but he was so sure, and he looked so peaceful, that I couldn't help but believe that, and even though I knew it was likely he would die, a tiny part of me hoped he would live.

But, a week until my birthday, did Tommy lose his battle with cancer, dying peacefully in his sleep. I cried for months, Kitty comforting me as best she could, but only did Kitty's suggestions to write letters to both Tommy and Dad(the same thing she did when she had lost her big sister, Katherine, and was inconsolable for nearly a year)and what Tommy had said to me, about him heading to a better life where he'll be with God and Dad because an angel of the Lord told him helped me cope with my grief. I was even thinking of becoming Christian, and read the Bible from time to time, because of what Tommy had said. I never told anyone what happened to Tommy, mostly because I didn't want to be known as the girl who had two deaths in her family, and also because I didn't want their pity. Only Kitty and Johnny knew what really happened to Tommy. I also hoped that, if I died, I'll head to Heaven, and be reunited with Dad and Tommy and be with God.

But, until then…

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, looking out at the huge maple tree outside and watching the wind blow through it and sending the dead leaves on it cascading to the ground, a funnel of red, orange and gold.

 _It was, it was September. Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_ , I thought, frowning. Where was I getting all of these song lyrics from?

I shook my head and placed my notepad and pen underneath the window seat cushion, before grabbing my bag and standing up, heading to the door.

I had a date to get to.

 **So… what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Laurie suspects Dean to stand up Amber, and we learn about what happened to Amber's dad and her brother Tommy! So, her dad died in a car crash, and her brother, Tommy, died of cancer, and she writes letters to them, to cope with her grief.**

 **Next chapter is her date, where we'll see whether Dean stands her up or not!**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **EleahBlue: 1. I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! "Remember" is one of my favourite cartoon songs, and it is tied with the Danny Phantom theme song with being my favourite. Too bad it isn't on iTunes… I would have downloaded it straight away.**

 **2\. Yep, Johnny and Kitty are in this story, alive and well, but will their deaths happen before or after Ember's fateful demise? You'll have to find out…**

 **3\. Uh… I wasn't trying to make Terri like Paulina's clone; I was trying to make her like the Dash Baxter of when Ember was attending Casper High.**

 **4\. He's cute by Ember's standards, but you'll find out whether he is suspicious or not in later chapters…**

 **5\. Yay! Friendship! I wanted Ember to have a friend in school while she was still alive besides Kitty and Johnny, because we know what will happen to them…**

 **I have an idea of where this might go, but this story has a way of writing itself sometimes. And, thanks for suggesting I should bump this up to T, just to be safe. I thought I could have gotten away with it being K+ with occasional mentions, but yeah. T just to be safe. Thanks!**

 **God bless you too!**

 **LooneyAces: Thank you, and I'm glad that you find this story interesting. Ember is a very interesting character, and there are so many ways to interpret how her final months of life were before her fateful death and her becoming the ghost we all know, love and certainly remember. Well, I believe that Amber wouldn't have stood by to let Terri bully Laurie, even if it got her into trouble, but at least Terri got into trouble as well. I never liked on the show how Mr. Lancer and the other teachers and Principal Ishiyama just let the populars go scot-free while the nerds and geeks got into trouble. I'm glad that you are looking forward to this story :)**

 **AstroGravityPhan: I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I couldn't wait to write it!**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: I know. I want to write this story to have a happy ending, but unless you count Amber returning as the ghostly rockstar that we all know as Ember, it won't have one. However, despite that, I hope you'll enjoy this story nonetheless. I'm glad that you're excited to read more of this story; it makes my day. :)**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman; I only own this story. Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 3: To You, I Did Surrender

**Hi!**

 **So, here's my new chapter for "Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain"! I hope you enjoy it, and in this chapter, we'll see whether Laurie's right or not!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **To You, I Did Surrender…**_

I paced around in front of the movie cinema, glancing at my watch every minute or so. It had been ten minutes since I had gotten here and Dean _still_ hadn't shown up.

 _Maybe he's running late?_ I thought, but I looked at my watch again.

7: 41.

Eleven minutes and he _still_ hadn't shown up.

 _He's going to stand you up, Amber._

Maybe Laurie's right; maybe Dean _is_ going to stand me up. Maybe…

 _No. It can't be that._

I looked at my watch.

7: 42.

 _Twelve_ minutes.

 _I'm gonna give it another three minutes and_ -I started to think-but my train of thought stopped when a familiar voice yelled, "Amber!"

I looked, and my heart nearly stopped.

Dean was lightly jogging around the corner, grinning, his brown hair even more messy.

I felt like my heart was melting, but I managed to scowl at him.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"Car broke down; had to walk."

"Why couldn't you have taken a bus or ask one of your friends to drive you?"

"And have you wait even longer for me in the September cold? No way."

 _Such a gentleman_ , I thought dreamily, but I gave him an eye-roll.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Are we gonna go inside to watch that movie, or are we gonna freeze our butts off out here?"

Dean smiled and opened the cinema's door.

"After you," he said cordially, keeping the cinema's door open for me.

I rolled my eyes again, but this time, I couldn't help a smile come to my face.

…

 _Three Hours Later_

"That was a pretty good movie," Dean commented as we walked through the park on our way back to my house; he insisted that he would walk me home, despite my protests.

I smirked at him.

"Considering that was _Star Wars_ we watched, I'm surprised you said that it was a good movie."

"It is!"

I laughed, before playfully elbowing him. "Relax. I'm just teasing ya, Baby-Pop. But I never would have pegged ya for a space nerd."

"Well, _Star Wars_ is technically science-fiction, so it doesn't count."

"Still!"

This time, Dean laughed. I loved his laugh; it was like warm, sunny days made into a sound.

"You're funny, Amber. Has anyone told you that?"

"Only my friends," I answered, looking down.

I felt something grab my hand and I looked to see Dean was holding my hand, concern in his eyes.

"Amber, is there something wrong?"

I sighed, knowing that I had to say it.

 _Better get it over with then_. "Why did you ask me to go to the movies with you?"

"I don't understand."

"Why would anyone, especially an A-lister like you, want to go with the movies with a loser like me? I'm the girl with the rebellious personality who's father died in a car crash and who's little brother mysteriously disappeared. To top it off, while most girls like Terri dream of being cheerleaders, models or actresses, I dream of becoming a rockstar. I'm a freak, a loser; the outcast of all outcasts. Again, why did you ask me to go to the movies with you?"

A long silence stretched between us. I was about ready to pull my hand out of his and walk away when he said, "Amber, you're not a loser."

I blinked, turning back to face him and seeing a look of seriousness on his face, before he continued.

"You're not an outcast, and you're most certainly not a freak. You're amazing, smart, confident, tough, free-spirited, funny, unique, have a great personality, and awesome. Your dream of being a rockstar is awesome, and pretty incredible. You've had some tragic events in your life, Amber, and even though you obviously still grieve over your father's death and your brother's disappearance, you don't let that stop you; instead, you keep on going and still hold your father and your brother close to your heart. You may seem rebellious, but right now, all I see is a girl who's had some tragic things happen to you. But most of all…

"You're incredible, Amber McLain. _Incredible_. But you're also absolutely unique. And, you're extremely beautiful."

I had been looking at Dean in stunned silence. I moved closer to him, until our faces were inches apart. I lifted up my face, looked at his face… and closed the gap between us.

He was surprised for a second, but he slowly kissed me back.

Me, I was too absorbed in the kiss itself.

His lips were soft, but firm, and tasted salty from the popcorn we ate and shared in the movies. I kissed him back with more passion, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his silky brown locks, as brown as dark chocolate. His muscular arms from playing basketball wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, never pulling back from the kiss as my body melted against his. In this moment, nothing else existed, and I felt myself surrender to him as we continued to make out, our bodies melded into one, two beings now made into a single one. Time seemed to slow down around us, as we continued to kiss, our bodies pressed against each other, fully in the throes of making out, and even when dawn was slowly coming, or when we fell down on the leaf-covered ground, me lying on top of Dean, we didn't break our kiss, nor did we stop making out.

It was the most magical night of my life.

 **Well, Dean didn't stand her up, but he is totally unsuspicious? You'll have to wait and see…*grins***

 **So yeah, Amber and Dean have kissed! Does this mean they'll become a couple? Absolutely. Is Dean totally free from suspicion? You'll see…**

 **If you hadn't noticed, I now have a cover image for this story! The image is of a drawing that I did of Ember, when she was still Amber McLain. I did this drawing in pencil, outlined it with a black ballpoint pen and coloured it in with Faber Castle textas. I hope you like it!**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **AstroGravityPhan: Thank you, and you'll have to wait to see if your feeling that Tommy became Youngblood is right or not. Yeah, I know, poor Tommy, and poor Ember, seeing her brother being in pain from his brain cancer. I always thought that pneumonia, although a likely cause of death for Youngblood, was a bit overused and decided to have brain cancer be his cause of death, but was he Tommy when he had brain cancer? You'll have to see…**

 **Well, when Ember died, her hair was possibly burned away, but was restored when she became a ghost. When Youngblood became a ghost, his hair was restored, even though he had brain cancer, so yeah, it grew in his afterlife. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's Tommy…**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thank you! I like to give characters we love from Danny Phantom some character development that they should have been given, like Ember, and I like developing my OCs as well. Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, I try to edit the chapters as best I can before posting them, but thanks for saying it was a satisfying chapter! That absolutely makes my day! :). I'll keep that in mind! I have tried to look at your beta profile, but it doesn't show up on your normal profile. Do you know why? Thanks, again! Yep, this chapter, and the ones following it, are when things start to get more juicy and darker…*grins evilly* ;)**

 **EleahBlue: Thanks! They kinda are, but you'll see why I wanted to have Terri be the Dash of when Ember was attending Casper High in later chapters…**

 **Yep, Ember attended Casper High when she was alive, and you'll see whether Tommy is Youngblood or not. If Tommy did became Youngblood, and I'm not saying he did, it does break your heart, since he told Ember an angel of the Lord told him he was going to be with his dad and God in Heaven, but it's kinda like a double-edged sword; if his and Ember's dad is a ghost now and the Ghost Zone is closer to Heaven and he did become Youngblood, then it was an angel he saw, and he also gets to play pretend forever and has some pretty cool powers; but, on the other hand, if he did become Youngblood and his dad isn't a ghost and the Ghost Zone isn't closer to Heaven, but it was an angel he saw, then he has an obsession keeping him here as a ghost instead of immediately going to Heaven and being with his dad and God. So, yeah, if Tommy is Youngblood, and I'm not saying that he is, then it is a double-edged sword situation here.**

 **Well, you saw in this chapter that Ember** _ **was**_ **right about Dean, but does that mean Laurie isn't any less suspicious? Maybe… and yeah, Johnny and Kitty have a sad fate up ahead, but will it happen after Ember's own fateful death, or before? You'll have to find out…**

 **God bless you too!**

 **LooneyAces: Yeah. In this chapter, you do feel bad for Ember, at learning about her father and brother's deaths. I got a bit choked up when I wrote about them, especially when Tommy told Ember that an angel of the Lord told him he was going to be with his dad and God in heaven after he died. This is one of the saddest chapters in this story so far, when we learn about all those tragic events that happened Ember, but is there going to be more sad chapters? Absolutely. After all, one of it's genres** _ **is**_ **tragedy after all…**

 **I'm glad that you're looking forward to the next chapter. :)**

 **So, yeah, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can; hopefully the wait for that chapter is shorter than this one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the drawing that I did of what Ember looked like as a human before she died, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom; that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review; GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Two Weeks, You Didn't Call

**Hey!**

 **So, here's the next chapter of "Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain"! This is where Laurie becomes more suspicious of Dean, we learn about an unexpected member of Amber's family and we learn more about Laurie's past and family! Hope you enjoy!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, despite wishing that I did(that wasn't an actual wish Desiree, so don't even** _ **think**_ **about granting it!). That belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story and my OCs. Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Two Weeks, You Didn't Call.**_

It was now November.

Me and Dean had been a couple for two months now, which had earned some mixed reactions. Kitty and Johnny had been happy that I had found someone, Kitty more so, and even though Laurie tried to be happy for me for my sake, I could see that her eyes had a sad glint to them and whenever she looked at Dean, they would narrow with suspicion. But I dismissed her suspicion, thinking it was just paranoia and worry for me. I mean, Dean didn't stand me up, and he's a pretty damn good boyfriend.

Of course, _Dean's_ friends were a different story. They tried to be supportive, but I always saw how nervous and uncomfortable they would get when I was with them, knowing I was Dean's girlfriend. I tried to not let that bother me, but inside, I was angry at Dean's friends for not being more happy for him to be dating me.

Terri, of course, was enraged. Since I was dating an A-lister, I was untouchable now, so she tried to take her anger out on other geeks. She would glare daggers at me and try to be as hostile to me as possible, despite the fact I was dating the basketball team's captain. I had a feeling Terri had a crush on him as well, with that feeling certified when I caught Terri throwing a tantrum in the girls' bathroom when me and Dean first became official. Well, at least I managed to irritate the prissy pink witch in more ways than one.

As for me, those two months had been absolute magic. We would kiss, flirt, giggle, hold hands, go on dates, call each other and make out. I loved being Dean's girlfriend, loved how he cared for me and supported my dream of becoming a rockstar, and I loved _him_. He was the only person, aside from my friends and my mother, who I could be myself around with. I believed that we were going to be forever, that we would graduate high school together, get married, and achieve our dreams together. It was almost too good to be true, like an illusion that would come crashing down and reality would come back. But I didn't care; I _wanted_ this to be my reality.

But, on the tenth of November, did the illusion start to come crashing down and reality slowly started coming back.

...

 _Thursday, The Tenth Of November_

"You're leaving!?" I asked Dean, shocked.

Dean looked down, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"My parents want me to come with them to visit my grandmother in Los Angeles. I couldn't find a way out of it, unfortunately."

"But… but we were going to the carnival tomorrow," I whispered, tears threatening to well up in my eyes.

"I know, I know, but don't you have family coming here to visit you tomorrow?"

I sniffed a bit and wiped my eyes. What he said was true; my mom's sister and her daughter were coming here to visit us, but still. As much as I loved my cousin, I had wanted to spend time with Dean, and now…

Dean, who must have seen my almost-tears, gently wiped them away as he held my hand.

"Hey, it's okay Amber. I'll only be gone two weeks. I promise to call you every day and who knows? Maybe I'll be back here before you know it."

I looked at him, my eyes still feeling wet, and kissed him.

"I love you, Baby-Pop. I love you _so_ much," I whispered.

He kissed me back and whispered, "I love you too, Amber. I really, really love you."

I hugged him tightly, not wanting him to go, even though it would only be two weeks and he promised to call me.

Maybe, back then, I had a feeling that he wouldn't.

…

 _Sunday, Twelfth Of November_

I was lying on my bed, looking through one of my rock magazines while anxiously checking my phone. Dean hadn't called me since he had arrived at his grandmother's house yesterday, and I was getting worried and a bit frantic.

 _Should I call him? Should I wait for him to call me back? Should I_ -

"AMBEEEERRRRRR!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by my little cousin shouting my name.

Closing my magazine, I ran out of my room and down the stairs, before engulfing my little cousin into a hug.

"Hey there, cuz! How have ya been going?"

My twelve-year-old cousin, Pamela "Pam" McLain, laughed and hugged me back.

"Hi, Amber! And I'm feeling wonderful!"

I smiled happily, before my smile turned into a devilish smirk.

Standing up, while still holding Pam, I lifted her up… and swung her around.

Pam shrieked with delight, her waist-long carrot-red hair streaming behind her, the deep pink knee-high dress she was wearing flaring out a bit. Eventually I stopped, holding my cousin in close as she dissolved into breathless laughter.

"That was fun Amber! Can you do it again please?"

"'Fraid not, kiddo. Your mom and my mom probably wouldn't like it if I swung you around and accidentally broke something."

"I thought you didn't care about rules!"

"When my mother's here, I tend to listen to the rules, even when I don't want to."

Pam giggled again, and a voice asked, "You two are already plotting something, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, facing my aunt.

"Hello Aunt Tamara," I greeted, looking at my aunt.

Aunt Tamara was my mom's twin sister, except her hair was ebony-black instead of dark auburn like my mother's. However, Pam had inherited her father's red hair; a father that had left my aunt and Pam after Pam was born, making it hard for Aunt Tamara to find a job, since she was a single mother and was just barely scraping by. Nonetheless, Pam had a cheery outlook on life, and I absolutely adored my little cousin. Kitty did too, and I'm pretty sure even Laurie would like my little cousin.

I hoisted Pam up into a hug, looking at my Aunt Tamara.

"How's work, Aunt Tam?"

Aunt Tamara shrugged.

"Pretty good. I get a decent salary, since I'm a school counsellor. But I swear my co-worker, Penelope, is making the kids more miserable with every session. You'd think she was _making_ them more and more miserable, wouldn't you?"

I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"I can't really say. But at least you're getting paid right? So who cares about your co-worker, Penelope?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across my aunt's face.

"Well, I know that _I'm_ helping these kids. But seriously. Someone other than me _must_ notice that Penelope is making the kids more miserable, instead of helping them. I can't be the _only_ one."

"Well, maybe you should-"

"Tamara! Pamela! I didn't know you had arrived!"

My mother, Marion, smiled as she and Aunt Tamara hugged, since it had been about four years since Aunt Tamara and Pamela had last visited, and that was to attend my dad's funeral. They would have come for Tommy's funeral, but couldn't because of a huge storm.

"Mari, Amber, I'm sorry about Tommy. If that storm hadn't happened, we would have been here for his funeral," Aunt Tamara said, her eyes showing her condolences. My mom smiled sadly at her.

"It's fine, Tammy. But I appreciate your condolences," Mom said back.

"Me too," I whispered.

A heavy silence hung in the room, before I broke it by asking, "Aunt Tamara, how long are you and Pam gonna be staying here?"

"Oh, for the remainder of this week. Then we'll leave on Sunday," Aunt Tamara answered. I smiled.

"Great! Now, is it okay if Pam can come to my room?"

"Sure. Just as long as there's no swearing, she doesn't read any inappropriate stuff or any other teenager stuff. If there is, I'm banning Pam from going into your room."

I laughed. "Duly noted."

Taking Pam's hand, I lead her up to my room, where I closed the door shut behind me. Pam let go of my hand and bounded right on top of my bed, giggling as she grabbed the nearest magazine that she could reach-which was the rock magazine that I had been flipping through.

"Amber, can I read this?"

I gave her a stern look. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Sorry, no."

"Pretty please with the mint chocolate ice cream with the gummi bears and the little sprinkles that you like on top?"

"No."

Pam huffed and dropped the magazine. "You're no fun, Amber. You used to let me read your rock magazines _all_ the time. What changed?"

"When your mom threatened that you would be banned from my room if you hear swearing or read inappropriate, teenage stuff."

"But I'm _twelve_! I'm gonna be _thirteen_ in December! I'm already a teenager!"

"Not according to your mom."

"Hmph!" Pam sulked, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor.

Suddenly, my phone rang, and I practically leaped across the room to reach it, surprising Pam.

I grabbed it and flipped it open, accepting the call and holding it to my ear, not bothering to look at the number, just so _grateful_ that Dean had finally called me!

If I _had_ looked at the number, I would have realised _who_ was calling me, and saved myself from the embarrassment that was coming in a few seconds.

"Hello, Baby-Pop. What took ya so long to ca-"

" _Baby-Pop?_ "

My eyes widened as my jaw went slack. " _Laurie_!?"

" _Yes, this is Laurie. Are there any other punk-rocker girls you like to call Baby-Pop?_ "

I immediately went red at that, Pam laughing her head off behind me. "I thought you were _Dean_! That's why I called you Baby-Pop! If I had known it was _you_ … Oh God, I embarrassed myself, haven't I?"

" _You think?_ "

"No need for that sarcastic remark, Laurie."

" _Sorry, can't help it. Sarcasm is my second nature_."

I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything, a voice in the background shouted, " _Who are you talking to, Laurie?_ "

" _My friend, Amber! No need for you to_ -" Laurie started to say, until the voice in the background shouted, " _WHY DID YOU CALL HER!? IS SHE HAVING GHOST PROBLEMS!?"_

Another voice shouted _, "GHOST!? WHERE!? CAN I RIP IT APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!?"_

I covered my laughter behind my hand as I heard Laurie sigh exasperatedly. " _There's no ghost, Jack. Your father thought that I called my friend, Amber, because she was overshadowed._ "

" _Awww_ ," Jack whined disappointedly.

" _It's okay, son. One day we'll get those spooks. Now, I think your mom made some fudge?_ "

" _FUDGE!_ " Jack shouted, and I swear, I could hear him bounding up the basement stairs to the kitchen.

I smirked as Laurie apologised, " _I'm so sorry, Amber. Sometimes I forget that my uncle and cousin can be a little…_ "

"Eccentric?" I supplied.

" _I was going to say over enthusiastic, but that works too._ "

Sometimes I forgot that Laurie was James Fenton's niece, and Jack Fenton's cousin. He was in his last year of high school, so I didn't see him around Casper High. And before I say anything else, I need to say this… the Fentons are ghost-hunters.

Crazy, right? But true. I think _Laurie_ is the _normal_ one in their family.

She didn't like to say that she was related to the Fentons, mostly because if she did, social services would discover that she had run away from her abusive home and had come to her uncle and his family, since she had nowhere else to go aside from them. The only people who knew were me, Kitty and Johnny, and we promised to keep it a secret.

Anyway…

"So… Laurie, why did you call me? Not that I mind. I like speaking to my friends. I don't use my phone to speak to Dean all the time. Why am I still talking? I'm such a spazz," I rambled.

Laurie laughed. " _Relax, Amber! I just wanted to call you so that I can feel_ normal _for a bit._ "

"Feel… oh. They tried to get you into ghost-hunting again, didn't they?"

" _Yep_."

This time, it was _my_ turn to laugh. "On a scale of one to ten, how much were you covered in ectoplasm?"

" _About eleven_."

"Poor Laurie… has to deal with not only school and looking suspiciously at my boyfriend, but also her family trying to get her into ghost-hunting," I teased lightheartedly.

" _Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, why did you think I was Dean?_ "

"I was kinda waiting for him to call me. He's in Los Angeles, and he hasn't called me since he arrived at his grandma's h-"

" _He's cheating on you_."

It took me a while to process that, and when I did, I laughed.

"Man, Laurie, that's a good one! You had me going there for a second!"

" _Amber, I'm serious. If Dean hasn't called you, then he's cheating on you_."

"He's not cheating on me."

" _He is_."

"He's _not_. If he was, don't you think I would know? Girlfriend instincts and all that?"

" _Amber, listen to me. Okay, maybe he isn't cheating on you but please, take my words into consideration. Call Dean, if you want to be sure, and find out. Don't say I didn't warn you if he's cheating on you."_

"Okay, okay! Bye Laurie."

" _Bye Amber_."

I hung up on Laurie and dropped my phone on my bed, my face gloomy. Pam, noticing this, asked me, "Are you okay, Amber?"

"No, Pam. My friend, Laurie, thinks that my boyfriend is cheating on me."

"And he is?"

"Well… I don't know. I want to call him, but what if he isn't? I'm going to not call him, I'm going to still trust him in this. But… I hope he calls me. Now, do you wanna play dress-up, Pam?"

…

 _Monday, Twentieth Of November_

 _Call me, call me, call me,_ I thought, gazing at my phone, as if it would make Dean call me faster.

It has been a week and Dean hasn't called me. I wanted to believe that his phone had lost charge and he couldn't find the time to charge it, but that belief was slipping away by the second…

 _He's cheating on you_.

Laurie could be wrong about that, right? She was wrong about Dean standing me up when we went out on our first date. But what if she was right? What if…

 _No. Think positive, Amber. He'll call you. He promised._

But that promise seemed to be unkept.

…

 _Sunday, Twenty-Sixth Of November_

I shuffled from foot to foot, leaning slightly forward to see if I could spot Dean.

It was now two weeks later, and despite him not calling me, I was here to meet him. His plane had landed a few minutes ago, and it was only a matter of time until I saw my boyfriend again.

 _Any second now_ …

As if my thoughts had been a summon, my eyes saw a familiar figure, with windswept brown hair and gorgeous teal eyes…

I grinned.

"Dean! Over here!" I shouted, waving. Dean, startled by my shout, saw me.

His eyes widened and, much to my confusion, he walked _away_ from me.

My happy expression melted to a puzzled frown, watching as Dean walked away from me, heading to another exit.

Why was Dean avoiding me?

 **Aaand… BAM!**

 **Seems like Amber and Dean's relationship is starting to crash and burn…**

 **Yes, Pam McLain, Amber's cousin, is Pamela Manson, Sam's mother, and Laurie is Jack Fenton's cousin! Which means, if Amber hadn't died and become Ember, she would have been Sam's second cousin and Laurie is Jazz and Danny's second cousin!**

 **Don't you** _ **love**_ **complicated family trees?**

 **And it seems like there is a pattern in first name's here… T** _ **am**_ **ara, P** _ **am**_ **ela, S** _ **am**_ **antha?**

 **Also, did you also get the reference to another ghost in Danny Phantom?**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thank you! Glad that I'm improving! And, thank you for the compliment!**

 **I'm glad that you're excited to see updates so frequently that are quality additions to this story; glad that I'm doing a good job there :).**

 **I checked out your beta profile; it was awesome! And, I'll be happy to PM you!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **EleahBlue: It could go either way, but for me, I found it really sweet. And, thank you! Thanks for that; I always thought that was the reason why Ember had flaming hair. It had burned away, but was restored as flames when she became a ghost. I know, poor Tommy! But, I hope I cleared a few things up with the reasoning for my reply to your last review.**

 **That's okay! I hope you like this update!**

 **Anyways, before I do the disclaimer and sign off, I've got three important notices, so please read:**

 **One: I'm publishing a new story! This story is being beta'd by the awesome Aurora Marie Williams. It's called "Frostbitten", and so far it's only the prologue, but if you guys want to, please read it!**

 **Two: I'm not going to be updating for a while. I'm going to go caravanning with my family for a while, so I'm not sure whether or not there will be free Wi-Fi. If there is, I'll be updating, but if there isn't, I'll be updating my stories when I have Wi-Fi again.**

 **Three: I'm closing my poll. I know I said I would close my poll when I finished my "Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)" story, but I'm gonna admit this… I suck at deadlines. That story, I've been procrastinating a lot on it, and I was sure I would have finished it by now, so I'm gonna say this-I'm closing the poll. If you guys haven't voted on it already, I advise you vote now; for I'll be closing it tomorrow.**

 **And that's my notices.**

 **So, I'll write the next chapters for this story and my other stories while I'm away and update them when I get back, but no promises(like I said, I suck at deadlines). And, based on the poll results, I'll have the first chapter of the story that you guys want me to write next updated by tomorrow, so look out for that!**

 **Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom, that will always belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Your Life Goes On Without Me

**Hey!**

 **I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I'm back from caravanning, and I will now gift you with another chapter of Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain! This is where things start to go downhill for Ember…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Your Life Goes On Without Me…**_

"Dean's been avoiding me ever since he came back from visiting his grandmother. I've tried asking him what's wrong, but he dodges my questions, and every time we go on dates, it feels… forced. I just want him to tell me what's wrong, is that too much to ask?" I semi-ranted to Kitty at lunch; Laurie was sick with a cold, and we were forbidden from seeing her by our parents, lest her aunt and uncle would do heaps of tests on us to see if we were "ghosts", which we're not. __So, I was having lunch with just Kitty and Johnny, the latter seeming to be more unlucky than normal(I could swear I saw a shadow following him, a shadow with glowing green eyes).

"I dunno, Amber. Maybe try finding out why he's avoiding you?" Kitty suggested.

"Kitty, I don't want to lose Dean's trust completely. If he finds out that I'm trying to find out why he's avoiding me instead of directly asking him, he might become _more_ distant," I told her.

"Amber, I'm sorry to say this, but I think you're denying to yourself that Dean might be doing something behind your back. So please, think about taking up my suggestion."

I sighed. I didn't want to betray Dean's trust, but if he won't answer my questions… I guess that it was my duty as a concerned girlfriend to find out was wrong with my distant boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll take up on your suggestion; I'll do it after school."

Little did I know that just a few hours later, my heart was going to be completely crushed.

…

 _Few Hours Later_

After school, I called my mom to tell her I was going to Dean's, so that she didn't freak out. I also said goodbye to Kitty; she and Johnny were going on a weekend-long road trip on his bike, without either of their parents knowing. I was worried, but they had gone on trips like this before, and they had come back home alright.

I mean, what could happen to them, right? Right?

Anyway, I was walking down the street that Dean's house was, a mental battle going on in my head. On one hand, I was desperate to find out why Dean was avoiding me, and this was a pretty logical way to do that, but on the other hand, I felt like I was betraying Dean's trust by what I was about to do. But didn't he betray _my_ trust _before_ this moment, by avoiding me?

I shook my head, clearing it of my mental war, and continued walking.

"What if it's nothing bad? What if I go to Dean's house, only to find there is absolutely-" I started to ask myself, before I stopped myself as I froze.

"Nothing?" I finished, my heart breaking into a million pieces at what I saw.

Because, on the porch, was Dean… _kissing another girl_.

"Dean…" I whispered, tears threatening to surface to my eyes, "how could you?"

A sob tore its way out of my throat, the tears starting to pour down my face as I began to cry. Dean must have heard me crying, and he looked in my direction…

… But I was already running from the guy who had forever broken my heart.

…

 _Later_

A couple of hours later, I was back home, running past my mother and straight to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and cried my heart out, the heartbreak I had experienced in that horrible moment an ache in my chest.

Dean had cheated on me. _He had cheated on me_. And that girl… she was _obviously_ from Los Angeles. _She_ was the reason Dean hadn't called me while he was away, because… because Dean was cheating on me with her.

"Laurie was right; Dean was cheating on me," I whispered, my mascara running down in black streams on my face as I continued to cry from the sheer betrayal I was feeling.

 _He cheated on me. Laurie was right after all._

Eventually, I had cried myself to sleep, thinking, _Could my life get any worse?_

However, with just one phone call, it could.

 **Well, a short chapter, but I hoped you liked it!**

 **Yes, Dean's cheating on Amber. Turns out, Laurie was right on that remark and that he was suspicious after all. Now it's only a matter of time till Amber's fateful death and her rebirth as the ghost rockstar we know, love, and definitely remember, Ember McLain.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **AstroGravityPhan:… Thanks? I think. And yeah, poor Ember. As in this chapter, this was the moment when her life got even worser. And don't worry, Ember won't kill you for giving her a nickname; she's been sued for doing that before.*grins.***

 **EleahBlue: I know! Considering how Jack sometimes acts like a little kid when he's an adult, he'll act even more like one when he's a teenager. I love complicated family trees too; who doesn't?**

 **Thank you! I'm hoping you like "Frostbitten" so far! And yeah, caravanning is awesome; except that where we were, there were** _ **lots**_ **of birds, and they were** _ **really**_ **noisy. We went to a caravan park. I know I wasn't clear on that remark, but we just went to a caravan park when we were caravanning.**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thank you! And yeah, family trees are awesome. One of the OCs in one of my stories has a** _ **really**_ **complicated family tree; she has a stepfather, three half-siblings, and after her mother and stepfather died in a fire, she and her half-siblings were adopted by the Fentons… I think I have an obsession with complicated family trees. Well, you found out the answer to that question in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one is going to be updated a lot faster, I swear! And, you'll find out the reason for the phone call that Amber mentioned in the next chapter…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	7. Chapter 6: My Life, A Losing Game

**Hey!**

 **Here is another chapter of "Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain"! In this chapter, we'll find out what that phone call was about, and how Amber's life goes even more downhill and she starts to become Ember McLain…**

 **I don't think I said this, but considering every chapter is titled by a lyric from** _ **Remember,**_ **this story will be long, and will be around 31 chapters(33 if you include the prologue and epilogue at the end). So, I hope you all stick around still, even though this story is gonna be around 31 chapters.**

 **Anyway, enough of me talking! Onto the story!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **My Life, A Losing Game…**_

 _Ring. Ring. Rrrring._

The ringing of my cellphone woke me up. Sniffling, I grabbed my phone and answered whoever was calling me at… _two in the morning?_

 _There better be a good reason for this person waking me up at this ungodly hour._

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying my broken heart out.

" _Amber? Is Kitty with you?"_

I frowned. "No, Mrs. Matthews. Kitty isn't with me. Why?"

Hey, I wasn't about to rat out my best friend, especially when she was right about Dean doing something behind my back.

 _That cheater…_ I thought angrily, but was pulled out of my thoughts by Kitty's mother's frantic answer.

" _Amber, there has been an accident at the intersection leading out of Amity Park; a motorbike has collided into a truck. The truck driver's fine, but… but the two teenagers on the motorbike died. I was thinking 'Poor kids. Their parents must be grieving so much now'. And… and then the phone rang, and it was one of the police at the scene where the crash happened. She asked me, 'Are you Mrs. Matthews?', and I said, 'Yes, I am.' And… and the policewoman said, 'As you probably heard, there was an accident at the intersection. We looked at the bodies of the two teenagers, and… and they're your daughter, Kristen Matthews, and her boyfriend, Jonathan Sullivan.'_ "

My breath caught in my throat as tears started to form in my eyes as Mrs. Matthews continued, her voice wracked with barely suppressed sobs, " _The-they're dead, Amber! My little girl and her boyfriend are_ dead _! I wanted to break the news to you before… before…_ "

I hung up on her, and the phone slipped out of my shaking fingers, the screen cracking as it hit the floor, but I didn't care; I was crying too much to care.

Kitty and Johnny were dead. Kitty and Johnny were _dead_. My best friends were dead! Why? Why did they _have_ to die? _Why?_

Somehow, through my grief, I managed to pick up my phone, and call Laurie. I heard her gasp and saying, " _I'll be there as fast as I can_ ," and then hung up. The phone slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor again as I continued to cry my heart out.

There was a rapping on the front door and I ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and to the door, opening it with such strength, that I was sure it would have flown off it's hinges.

Standing there was Laurie. Her short hair was blown back, her tawny eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were tear-stained, she was wearing a jacket over her pyjamas and her arms were wide open, clearly meaning for her to hug me.

I collapsed into her embrace, and we sank onto the porch, crying together for the loss of our friends, Kitty Matthews and Johnny "13" Sullivan.

…

 _A Month Later_

The funeral was a small one; only friends and family of Kitty and Johnny attended, and the priest. I was numb to everything, the bitter wind stinging my face, even more because of the tears staining my cheeks as I cried silent tears. Laurie stood beside me, her face somber. Even though she wore black clothes nearly every single day, she somehow made it a mourning colour today.

Mrs. Matthews was sobbing as Mr. Matthews said some things about his daughter. Standing by Johnny's grave, his father was also making the near-exact speech, while his other father( **AN: Yes, Johnny was raised by a gay couple. Deal with it** )was crying as well.

The speeches went on for another minute, and then Mrs. Matthews said, "Amber? Do you think you could say a few words, please?"

I nodded and walked over to Mrs. Matthews, holding back a sob as I looked at everyone, before speaking.

"Kitty was my first ever friend. We have been in nearly every single class of our school life. She's been my confidant, my best friend, my support when my father died and my brother disappeared and my soul sister. She's always supported my dreams of becoming a rockstar, and she was the most important person to me, before and after I lost my father and brother. Now… now that she's gone, both her and Johnny, I have lost the two most important people to me. They were my best friends, my _only_ friends, the most wonderful, most special people in my life. And…"

I looked out at everyone, and saw that everyone important to Kitty and Johnny were there… except for _one_ person, who had been as much of a friend to them as me and Laurie were.

My hands curled into fists as red-hot anger settled in there with grief and sadness.

I looked out at everyone again and finished, "And now that they're gone, I don't know who to be my… excuse me."

I walked away, a hand over my mouth as tears poured down my face and I hastily wiped them away, heading towards an abandoned part of the cemetery.

Laurie saw me leave and followed after me, which I was glad for.

I needed her common sense to drag me out of my rage at not seeing Dean be there for Kitty and Johnny's funerals.

 **And here it is!**

 **Yes, Kitty and Johnny are dead. Is Ember's death gonna happen soon? Maybe…**

 **What's gonna happen next chapter? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: I know. Poor Ember. Not only has she had to deal with realising that Dean was cheating on her, but with Kitty and Johnny's deaths. But at least she has Laurie to help her through it, and vice versa. Yeah, I know; it was bad to trust things going okay. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, but as you can see in this chapter, he didn't even attend their funeral.**

 **EleahBlue: I know, poor Amber. And yeah, this chapter confirmed your fears about what that call was about.**

 **Yeah, I think that this is going to be a feels-packed journey from that chapter onward. So, maybe you should be prepared to faint from emotion nearly every single chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yeah, I had fun on my trip besides the spot being underneath all those birds' nests(it was really annoying)**

 **LooneyAces: Yep, Dean's a cheater. But poor Ember; you really feel for her in this story and see all the pain she went through when she was alive. And yeah, it does eventually lead to her death, and as sad as that will be, it is destined to happen to her. And all those deaths, all that pain she went through… that helped to make her Ember McLain after she died.**

 **AstroGravityPhan: Yep, Ember has realised the truth. Laurie has been right all along; she has had experience dealing with cheaters before. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until the end for that to be solved at last. Until then, keep on guessing. But I am** _ **not**_ **telling until the end of this story.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update much more quicker, but no promises, as I'm trying to do several stories at once. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story!**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	8. Ch 7: But You Should, You Should Not

**Hey!**

 **Here is the next chapter, and this is where Amber starts to harden, and slowly becomes Ember McLain. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **But You Should, You Should Not Doubt Me…**_

I stormed to one of the mausoleums, blinking back angry tears. I came up to one of the oak trees in the cemetery and was about to punch it when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw Laurie standing behind me, a concerned look on her face.

"Amber, are you okay?" Laurie asked me.

"Do you _think_ I'm okay, considering we're at Kitty and Johnny's _funerals_?" I snapped at her.

Laurie just gave me a slightly raised eyebrow, unaffected by me snapping at her, and I sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Laurie. I'm just… trying to deal with it. Kitty and Johnny's deaths, finding out that Dean has been cheating on me… it's hitting me really hard. And, and I thought that…"

"That what?" Laurie gently pressed, her tone soft, not wanting to pressure me.

I balled up my fists and exhaled, my blue eyes glinting furiously.

"That Dean would be here! For two months, he was as much of a friend to Kitty and Johnny as we were! Even though he wasn't really close to them, he was still their friend! Him not showing up for their funerals… it's like a slap in the face. And I'm _angry_ at him for not being like a true friend and showing up here, paying his final respects for them, for at least five _minutes_. But most of all…"

I cast my eyes down and unclenched my fists, my tone softer.

"Most of all, I'm angry at _myself_. I should have listened to you, Laurie. I should have known he was cheating on me. I should have known our relationship was a lie when he came back from Los Angeles. I should have known _all_ that… and yet I denied myself to it. I'm so angry at me, and ashamed that I didn't see what Dean truly was until it was too late."

"Amber, listen to me," Laurie said firmly and gripped my shoulders, forcing me to face her serious, level eyes. "Do not, and I mean _do not_ , blame yourself. Blame Dean for not being honest with you. He was manipulating your feelings, making you believe that you were his naïve little girlfriend and that he could get away with dating somebody else behind your back. But he should _never_ have doubted you, as you are a strong, determined, independent woman whose gonna be an _amazing_ rockstar. Who cares about men? Because one day, you'll realise that the right person for you… will be standing right next to you."

I smiled a half-smile. "Thanks, Laure."

"Don't mention it."

"However," I continued, my blue eyes hardening to ice, "I'm gonna show Dean the consequences of not showing up for at least five minutes at Kitty and Johnny's funerals, not paying their respects to them. But, most of all, I will show that cheater tomorrow at school, right in the main hallway, that he should have never, _ever_ have doubted me. That's a promise I am more than willing to keep."

With that said, I walked past Laurie, determination to show Dean that he should never have doubted me tomorrow in front of the whole school shining in my glacier-blue eyes.

 **Well… that was ominous that last part.**

 **A short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer! What will happen? Will Ember yell at Dean for cheating on her? Probably…**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thank you! It was hard to write that chapter, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Yeah, I know; she's gone through so much pain and death before her own death, and you sympathise for her. But that pain has hardened her into the ghost she will become, and it has made her stronger. No. As much as that would be satisfying to write, Dean isn't going to die. He's gonna live a long, happy life… while Amber, Kitty and Johnny's lives are cut short and they become ghosts.**

 **EleahBlue: I KNOW! I guess it was pretty angsty. And yeah, that was where it was going, not only from the chapter title, but from the mention of the phone call and how Amber's life will get worse in the previous chapter. Glad I'm hitting the feels right, as this will be an emotional story from now on, and that this story makes you want to read more. I just hope that this was good.**

 **GirlFish(chapter 3): You guessed their deaths right, but then again, it's obvious that a motorbike accident was their cause of death, considering how recklessly Johnny drives his bike.**

 **Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You'll have to wait until the end to find out.**

 **GirlFish(chapter 5): Yep, she did. And yeah… things were beginning to crash and burn between them. But as you can see here, she was more angry at herself then at Dean for cheating on her.**

 **GirlFish(chapter 6): Yeah. I believe that we should all love whom we want, whether we're straight or gay, and I was really happy that gay marriage was legalised here in Australia. But, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But the most important thing, whether you have straight or gay parents, is that you are loved, and that was what Johnny had when he was alive.**

 **Maybe…**

 **Yep, Kitty is among the most harmless ghosts, but don't forget her banishing kiss.**

 **It is, definitely.**

 **Absolutely. It goes to show, despite being friends for a couple of months, Laurie is a true friend to Amber, and that Amber deeply values their friendship, especially when she was right about Dean cheating on Amber.**

 **Hmmm… I have** _ **some**_ **thoughts. I won't reveal much, but I** _ **can**_ **tell you that Laurie won't die. She'll survive high school, no doubt about it. But the deaths of not only Kitty and Johnny, but also the eventual death of Amber, will shake her to her core, and Amber's death will shake her even more, but you'll have to find out why in later chapters.**

 **Next chapter will, hopefully, be updated quickly, but no promises!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	9. Chapter 8: You Will Remember My Name

**Hey!**

 **So, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, as it is Amber yelling at Dean for cheating on her in front of the entire school and other stuff…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **You Will Remember My Name.**_

It was now Monday. I marched inside with a purpose, fists clenched, sneakers slapping hard against the floor, my light blue eyes darkened in fury. Everyone wisely stepped out of my way as I stormed up to Dean, who was chatting with his basketball friends.

He looked back and noticed me. A smile came to his face.

"Hey Am-"

 _SLAP!_

A loud, sharp slapping noise came, amplified by the hall's natural acoustics. Everyone, alarmed by the noise, turned to face me and Dean, who now had a red mark on his cheek from where I slapped him hardly, the slap even more harder as it was fuelled by my anger.

Dean stumbled back, clutching his cheek where a red mark was blossoming from where I had slapped him. He looked at me in surprise and shock.

"OWW! What the hell was that for!?"

"That was for cheating on me, you cheater!" I yelled.

Dead silence.

Dean looked at me, even more surprised and shocked from my accusation.

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't 'babe' me, dipstick! And I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I saw you _kissing_ another girl on the porch of your house a month ago!"

Dean's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Amber, I can ex-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ MAKE ANY EXCUSES!" I shrieked, getting right up in his face. "Don't you _dare_ say she was a relative or a close friend! I _know_ what I saw! You were cheating on me, clear as day! And another thing…"

I slapped Dean again, even more harder than before.

"Why didn't you come to Kitty and Johnny's funerals yesterday!? You were as much of a friend to them as me and Laurie were, and you couldn't even pay your final respects to them by not showing up for _five damn seconds_! How could you, Dean? _How could you_!? Not only were you disrespectful to them, but you _betrayed_ me by cheating on me! In fact…"

I drew my clenched fist back and punched Dean in the face-right in the nose.

Dean howled in pain, clutching his broken nose, blood streaming from his nostrils, but I wasn't finished. I raised my foot and as fast as a striking snake, I kicked Dean in the groin, making him double over and wince in pain. I marched over to him, grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and forced him to look up at me.

Tears were pouring out of his clenched eyes, mingling with the blood coming out of his nose as his hands clutched his groin, but I didn't care about any of that.

I only cared about showing him he should never, _ever_ have doubted me.

"That punch was for you disrespecting Kitty and Johnny. And that kick was for you making the mistake of doubting me. You should _**never**_ have doubted me, and I hope after this…"

I took a deep breath and sang my last sentence as high and as loud as I could,

" _ **YOU**_ _ **WILL**_ _ **REMEMBER MY**_ _ **NAME**_!"

That last sentence ran throughout the hallway, echoing slightly. Students watched me, shocked into silence, as I continued to glare hotly at Dean, who looked at me with what appeared to be terror in his eyes.

Good. I _wanted_ him to be scared of me.

"We're through," I told him, and I let go of his hair, and then marched away, Dean and everyone else watching me go, shocked at what they had seen.

Me, I had never felt better.

 **BAM! And there is Amber's rage at Dean.**

 **For those who are wondering, Amber's death is coming soon… in just a few short chapters…**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Well, I hope I didn't disappoint. There was a lot of yelling, a lot of slapping, a punch that caused a nose to be broken and a kick right in that cheater's groin. And every single student there watched. But, this is also the turning point of Amber starting to become Ember, as it will be shown in the next few chapters.**

 **GirlFish: Well, Amber not only slapped him, but she also punched him and that caused his nose to be broken and she kicked him right in the groin. But yeah. Dean deserves** _ **much**_ **more, but I hope Amber's rage was good enough for you.**

 **Definitely, but I have a feeling that in her future, she'll have something** _ **more**_ **than that for her to worry about…**

 **Guest: She sure does. And thanks. :)**

 **Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't? You'll have to find out...**

 **The next chapter will, hopefully, be much more longer.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Oh Ember

**Hey there! And here is a new chapter of Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain! Now, I know that this is Ember's story, and the first part of this chapter will be in her P.O.V, but the rest of this chapter will be in Laurie's P.O.V.**

 **Anywho, guess what? We're only eight chapters away from the chapter where Amber meets her fateful demise and starts her journey on becoming Ember! Is anyone else EXCITED!?**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that fantastic show belongs to the one and only Butch Hartman. I only own this story, it's plot, and my original characters.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Oh Ember…**_

After I had gotten what I needed for my next class, I marched over there. I could hear whispers from the students about what I did to my now _ex-_ boyfriend, and couldn't help but smile at it. As I neared my classroom, I heard the heavy thunk of combat boots on tiles and turned around to see Laurie run up to me, her eyes the colour of dark honey.

"We need to talk about what happened," Laurie said, pinning me with her gaze.

I shrugged. "What's there to talk about?"

"Amber, I get that you're angry at Dean for cheating on you, and I think he deserves the worst punishment that there is in the hottest circles of Hell, but do you think what you did to him was a bit _too_ much?"

"It was what he deserved."

"You could have been expelled Amber! You were lucky that there were no teachers around."

At that, I gave her a hot glare. Thanks to her combat boots, Laurie was taller than me, but my glare seemed to make her shrink.

"You know, Laurie, when I first met you, I thought you were the bravest, boldest, most gutsiest girl I have ever met. You were the kind of the girl who didn't even _care_ if she got expelled; in fact, you would take it as badge of honour. But… you're different now."

"Amber, I'm just thinking about the consequences that could have come from what you did to Dean."

"Consequences?" I threw back my head and laughed, a cold, harsh sound. "Laurie, I thought you were the kind of girl who _laughed_ at consequences and said, 'To hell with the consequences!' Where _is_ that girl? Because you are _not_ her."

"Amber, I'm not _always_ a tough girl. And I have a respect for the rules. But Amber… what you did was reckless."

"You know what, Laurie? I've figured it out. _You_ want to get into trouble, but you don't want _me_ to get in trouble."

Laurie scoffed. "Amber, I don't want either me or you in trouble! I'm just saying that there could have been serious consequences!"

"And are you saying Dean cheating on me didn't deserve serious consequences?"

"I'm not saying that!"

"Well, it sounds like you are!"

"Amber, I'm not trying to scold you or anything! I'm just saying that you could have gotten into some deep trouble if you were caught."

"You know what, Laurie? I thought you were really brave when I first met you. But now, I see who you truly are… a coward."

Laurie staggered back, as if she'd punched in the stomach.

"Amber…"

"Laurie, you're a coward and a hypocrite. You're telling me that what I did to Dean could have gotten me into trouble, but with _you_ , you wouldn't care if I said that you could have gotten into trouble if you did something to guarantee expulsion."

A sheen of tears started to appear in Laurie's eyes. "That… that's not true."

I turned from her. "You know what? Go away."

"Amber…" Laurie whispered, but I wasn't done.

"Laurie, I… I know that I would need support, with Kitty and Johnny's deaths and my break-up with Dean, and you've given me that. But now, you're not the person I was a friend with when we first became friends. And…"

"And what? What!?"

"We're not friends anymore."

Laurie looked like someone had died in front of her.

"Amber, please…"

"No. From this day on, we are no longer friends. You cannot call me, sit with me or come to my house no longer. And that's it."

I turned to my classroom and grabbed the classroom door's handle, before feeling Laurie's hand on my shoulder.

"Amber, please wait. There's… there's something I need to tell you."

I just shrugged off her hand and walked inside as the bell rang, leaving my once friend on the other side of the door.

…

 _Laurie's P.O.V_

I was crushed. How would _you_ feel when your friend, your _only_ friend, the first friend you had made on your first day at a new school told you that you and her aren't friends anymore?

And more than that… I couldn't have told her my biggest secret.

I leaned against the door, still comprehending what Amber had said. I tried to chalk it up as her emotions running wild, what with showing Dean that she wasn't a weak, naïve little girl, which I understood. But what she said to me… it stung. Badly. I felt as if she had cut through my heart with a sharp knife and split it into two. And I also felt, what with the deaths of Kitty and Johnny and Dean cheating on her, that Amber was changing into a different person; someone I hardly recognised anymore. But that didn't mean I hadn't stopped feeling for what I felt for her, and I had to hold out hope that, after she cooled down, she would regret her actions and we would become friends again, right?

But that hope was already starting to slip away, along with my best friend, Amber McLain.

 **Well… this was probably angsty.**

 **So, Amber and Laurie aren't friends anymore. Will they become friends again, or not? What was the big secret Laurie had been about to tell her? You'll have to find out…**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Yep. I wanted to make Amber's punishment to Dean be really satisfying. Well, it's definitely gonna be hectic and a real feels-packed journey, but as you can see, Amber renounced her friendship with Laurie.**

 **GirlFish: Well, if Amber went** _ **too**_ **far, she would have been expelled for sure. Even still, she's lucky that she didn't get a suspension for what she** _ **did**_ **do to Dean.**

 **Hmmm… maybe… oh God, you've given me great, evil ideas*grins evilly*.**

 **Well… you'll have to see the answer of that question in a few chapters.**

 **EleahBlue: Yep! Go Amber! Well, she** _ **was**_ **fuelled by anger, but it could've been worse… she could have slammed his face repeatedly in a locker or beat him up.**

 **That's true. That's very, very true.**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter with Laurie's P.O.V in it. I'l try to have the next update be faster, but no promises.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	11. Chapter 10: You Will Remember

**Hey!**

 **So, in the last chapter, Amber and Laurie had an argument and Amber renounced their friendship, much to Laurie's shock. What's gonna happen in this chapter? You'll see…**

 **So, I don't own Danny Phantom, that wonderful show belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **You Will Remember!**_

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and fell onto my bed, glowering. Hot tears threatened to fill my vision and I angrily wiped them away, before standing up and heading to my vanity.

On top of it were photos of me with my family, me with Kitty and Johnny, me with Laurie… and me with Dean.

Angrily, I slammed all the photos with Dean in them down, and dug through my belongings, pulling out all the things Dean had given me. I grabbed them all and buried them deep into a drawer, never wanting to see them again.

Dean will most certainly remember my name now, without a doubt. But…

I looked at my photos and saw a photo of me with Laurie.

I picked it up and looked at it.

In the photo, I was smiling as I held the camera while Laurie stuck her tongue out and made the peace sign. That photo had been done on the weekend we became friends, and that had been one of the best days of my life. I smiled at that, and a tear dropped out of my eyes as I remembered all of the good times me and Laurie had. I hadn't known her for as long as I had known Kitty and Johnny, but she had quickly become one of my closest friends. She had, in the long run, been the only one who had seen Dean's true colours. I should have listened to her earlier. And yet…

I remembered our fight.

Immense feelings of guilt and remorse made their way into my heart, and I instantly regretted our fight and me renouncing our friendship. Laurie was my only friend now. She had been my rock through the deaths of Kitty and Johnny, and I hers, and she had grounded me during my rage at Dean for cheating on me and not paying his respects to Johnny and Kitty. And what did I do to repay her for being the good friend that she is? I stupidly renounced our friendship. I couldn't see how I could fix the mistake I had stupidly made…

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

Grabbing my phone, I dialled a person that I was glad I hadn't gotten rid of her phone number, hoping that she would forgive me for my stupid mistake and become my friend again.

 **Well, we know what's going to happen, right?**

 **Short, I know, but I hope it was good.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Well, you'll have to wait another few chapters to see. Until then, let the suspense kill you. *grins evilly***

 **GirlFish: Well, Ember may leave Laurie because of those things… or she could've forgotten about her while she was in the Ghost Zone as she slowly started to forget about her human life.**

 **EleahBlue: Me too. The most stupidest decisions are made when people are ruled by their emotions. But, in this chapter, Amber may be coming to her senses and seeing the mistake she had made. Yep, I agree with you there; when she becomes a ghost, there's no telling what she will do to Dean when she comes out of the Ghost Zone and returns to the human world as Ember McLain.**

 **I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be updated faster, I swear!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Ember, One Thing Remains

**Hey!**

 **Here is the next chapter. Can you guess what will happen?**

 **No, I do not at all own Danny Phantom. That superb show belongs to Butch Hartman, who should either give us a long-awaited fourth season or a reboot. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Ember, One Thing Remains.**_

She came.

Five minutes after I made the call, I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran out of my room and downstairs, heading to the front door. I flung it open, and standing there, was Laurie.

Her hair was messy and she was dressed in black pyjamas with grey bats on them, like she had been prepared to sleep, but she was wearing her usual combat boots. Parked next to the street was her car. Her arms were folded, her tawny eyes darker than before.

"Laurie," I whispered, "you came."

"This better be good, _Amber_ ," Laurie said acidly.

"Yeah… I probably deserved that tone. And…"

I sighed and tried again.

"Look, Laurie, I know that I renounced our friendship, but I want to make amends. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I lashed out at you. I acted in rage. I'm sorry, Laurie. You've been the _only_ person who warned me that Dean wasn't who he was."

"Yeah, I was," Laurie sarcastically said.

"But, you were also the only person who helped me through Kitty and Johnny's deaths. You've been my rock through that. I don't know what I would have done without you; I would have probably be drowning in rage and depression. I shouldn't have made that decision of renouncing our friendship. I'm so, so sorry. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but… could we be friends again?"

Laurie's expression was unreadable, and I was worried.

But, that was put to rest when she smiled, a true, genuine smile.

"Amber, you were the only person who tried to befriend me. You stood up for me against that witch, Terri. I value our friendship more than anything else. Amber, I know that you weren't thinking clearly. Amber, I'll gladly be your friend again. True, I was mad at you, but I'd be damn crazy to not be your friend again, if you asked me to."

I smiled in relief and we hugged, tears slipping out of my eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, Amber," Laurie whispered. "You can count on that."

"I'm glad too," I whispered back.

Even though I felt like my life was beginning to spiral out of control-my father's death, Tommy's death, Kitty's death, Johnny's death, Dean cheating on me and breaking up with him-the one thing that remained was my friendship with Laurie.

 _Oh, Ember… You will remember… Ember, one thing remains…_

The lyrics were coming to my head, and I had no idea why. But they seemed to be telling me that the only thing that seemed to remain in my life was my friendship with Laurie…

… And that something was going to happen to me that'll have her remember me, though I had no idea why.

 **Well, Amber and Laurie have mended their friendship. But is that last sentence foreshadowing Amber's death? Possibly.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Well, as you found out in this chapter, she didn't. But, maybe in later chapters, she will? You'll have to see…**

 **EleahBlue: Well, she forgave Amber and they mended their friendship. She is like Amber, but she cares for Amber, and treasures her friendship with her. And, as you saw here, everything turned out alright. And before Amber dies(yeah, I sometimes forget that too, until I reread the lyrics and am reminded that she dies and becomes the ghost star Ember McLain)**

 **GirlFish: As you saw here, your guess was correct. And yeah, she was equally grateful and guilty for what she did in this chapter.**

 **We're getting closer and closer to Amber's eventful death! And don't worry, the next chapter will be updated a lot faster.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ember, So Warm And Tender

**Hiya!**

 **Sorry about the long wait! Between juggling all these different fan fictions, social life, school life, assignments that are determined to kill me… ugh! I just wish it was holidays already.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom. That wonderful show belongs to the one and only Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Ember, So Warm And Tender…**_

We were now in my bedroom, sitting on my bed as I laid down next to Laurie, my tawny-eyed friend threading her fingers through my unkept auburn hair.

"I'm so glad that we're friends again, Laurie. Stupidly renouncing our friendship… that was a big mistake that I'm glad I corrected in time," I said to her.

Laurie looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be silly, Amber. Sure, that was a stupid mistake, but you fixed it. I'm just happy to have my best friend back," Laurie said to me.

"Me too."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Laurie cleared her throat and said, "Honestly, I was surprised when you called me. Surprised, but also hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"Yeah, hopeful. Because… I know you, Amber. You may put up a snarky, tough girl act, but I know the real you. The you who loves her cousin to death and still grieves over the loss of her father and brother and best friends. You're like a fire, Amber; raging and destructive at times, but also warm and tender. Like… an ember."

"An ember?"

"I feel that it's the best way to describe you."

I laughed and moved closer to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Laurie's cheeks were painted a light red, though I had no idea why.

"Ember…" I murmured. "Sounds like an awesome rockstar name, right? Ember McLain?"

Laurie smiled at me. "It sure does."

"You know, I think that's what I'm gonna call myself when I become a famous rockstar. Ember McLain."

"Sounds cool."

"Do you think people will remember it?"

"Am, they'd have to be crazy to _not_ remember it. I certainly will."

I hugged my best friend, my only friend, the rock in the downward spiral that is becoming my life. "Thank you, Laurie. For sticking by me. Even when I had been a raging diva at you earlier."

"Hey, what are friends for? And, you're a good person, Amber; a wonderful, amazing, warm, tender-hearted person. I am glad to have a friend like you."

"Thanks, Laurie."

"Don't mention it."

What Laurie had said… it made me feel warm and giddy inside. It made me _want_ to believe that I was what Laurie said I was; a warm, tender, _good_ person.

But I'm not.

I _try_ to be good, but I'm not. Maybe, once upon a time, I was, but that girl is slipping away; she has been slipping away ever since the night Kitty and Johnny died and I found out Dean was cheating on me. Laurie, believing I was still that kind, tender, warm person… it made me feel like it was all a lie. A lie that feels like the truth, but still a lie. I felt like Amber McLain was becoming a lie, that this new person, Ember McLain… she was becoming more real with every tragedy, death and heartbreak I'm experiencing and have experienced. And now…

Now that warm, tender, _good_ person was disappearing. And all that was left was a shell of herself.

 **That was deep, dark and serious, after a sweet, lighthearted moment. And more foreshadowing! Yay!**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thank you. And, it was kept up in this chapter near the end.**

 **GirlFish: Yep, we know what happens…**

 **You'll have to see later on…**

 **Me too.**

 **Well… she's either one of those things, neither of those things, or both.**

 **Maybe she will be, especially with that reasoning. Yep, she will. Actually… no. She's a brat, and she's definitely mean, but I don't think she deserves that kind of life. I believe that we all have a choice. We can either leave behind the mean, cruel life we led in high school, or let that determine our adult lives. And I feel like, with Amber's death, Terri would be one of those populars who, knowing that one of their classmates is dead, will try to lead a life where they're trying to be a better person. So no. It is highly unlikely that she'll end up as a prostitute.**

 **EleahBlue: Yep, it's foreshadowing. And yeah; it** _ **is**_ **troubling trying to read a happy ending when knowing the main character is going to die in another few or more so chapters. But, Ember never** _ **did**_ **get that happy ending.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like the other chapters! They're short, I know, but I hope you like them nonetheless!**

 **Next chapter will be updated as soon as I can.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	14. Chapter 13: You Will Remember My Name

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter of Remember: The Story Of Ember McLain! Only four more chapters until Amber's fateful demise and her becoming the ghost rockstar we know as Ember McLain!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom. That amazing show belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **You Will Remember My Name.**_

Somehow, me and Laurie had fallen asleep, cuddling each other. I knew this because when I woke up, it was pitch-black.

Realising me and Laurie had fallen asleep, I fumbled around for my phone. The cracked glass screen dug into my fingers, but I managed to turn my phone on and read the time.

12:01.

My eyes widened at the time.

 _Why had I woken up at midnight?_ I thought. It was puzzling; I was usually a very deep sleeper. It took a lot to wake me up, and the job of waking me up was usually given to my alarm clock. But it hadn't gone off. So why-

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I felt Laurie roll over on her side towards me. Her arm gently draped over me, and with the faint glow of my phone screen, I could see that strands of her short hair had covered her face. Her eyes, although closed, were fluttering as she dreamed, and a serene smile was on her face. I couldn't help myself as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her smile widened slightly, her grip tightening a bit.

"Amber…" she murmured sleepily.

Thinking that she was awake, I gently pulled away from her one-armed embrace and climbed off my bed, causing Laurie to let out a soft moan of protest. However, she rolled over again, and dozed off back to Dream-Land. I was amazed at her ability to go back to sleep.

Me, I couldn't.

Usually, I went to sleep straight away, but this night I couldn't. I don't know why, but this melody, of that song I had been hearing since I had first met Laurie was playing in my head, begging me to play it's melody and sing it's lyrics. And, I felt I could comply wit that.

Stumbling through the dark, my eyesight began to adjust and I soon saw the shape of my guitar. Gently pulling it out of it's case,

I made my way to the window seat and sat down, holding my guitar carefully, softly strumming the strings.

Playing music would always calm me down, and maybe, tonight, playing music would help lull me back to sleep. Sure, it wouldn't be comfortable, falling to sleep on my window seat, but it was better than playing on the hard floor.

Softly clearing my throat, I began to sing, the words coming out as if I had sung them my entire life, my fingers instinctively knowing which chords to play for this song.

" _ **Yeah, yeah! Ooo-ooo-oooh!**_

" _ **It was, it was September,**_

 _ **Winds blow, the dead leaves fall.**_

 _ **To you, I did surrender,**_

 _ **Two weeks, you didn't call.**_

 _ **Your life goes on without me,**_

 _ **My life, a losing game.**_

 _ **But you should, you should not doubt me!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my name.**_

" _ **Oh Ember,**_

 _ **You will remember!**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains!**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender!**_

 _ **You**_ _ **will**_ _ **remember my**_ _ **name**_ _ **."**_

I stopped playing. My fingers itched to continue, as if they _knew_ they should keep on playing, but I could find no other words to sing. It was as if this mysterious song just… stopped.

Suddenly, I heard clapping, and I looked up to see that Laurie was awake and was clapping, a smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Amber," she complimented.

I suddenly grew shy and rubbed her neck, mumbling, "It was nothing."

Laurie rolled her eyes and got off my bed and moved to sit next to me.

"Amber, that was really good. The way you played and sang… man, it felt like you were demanding me to remember your name. And yet, it was also hauntingly sad. It was an amazing song."

I smiled at the compliments. "Thanks Laure."

"Don't mention it."

We sat in comfortable silence for several seconds before Laurie asked, "So… where did you find that song?"

"Actually… it came into my head a couple months ago. I was confused by the lyrics, and what they mean, but now that I've played it, I feel like it's an omen."

"An omen?"

"Yeah."

"If it's an omen, then what's it about?"

"I… feel like, if it's an omen, it's about something terrible is going to happen to me, that'll cause you to remember my name."

Laurie frowned. "That does sound troubling. But Amber, you have nothing to worry about. It's just a song. Songs, even though they may have meaning, are just songs."

There was a spell of silence for several seconds and Laurie added, "And also, if it _is_ an omen, of something that might happen to you that's so terrible it requires me to remember your name, I will. Always."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Laurie. You're such a great friend."

"Don't mention it."

As we hugged, I looked out my window, where trails of frost crept on the glass, and saw the bare trees outside, their branches stretched out to the sky, as if begging forgiveness. A bitter December wind suddenly shook them, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

 _You will remember my name._

Omen or not, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to me… and I had no idea what it was.

 _ **We**_ **know what's gonna happen in a few short chapters, don't we?**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **GirlFish: That's true, in both ways.**

 **Hmm… maybe… can't say for certain, though.**

 **Well, you will have to see for that.**

 **That's true. That's very, very true. But don't forget about Valerie Grey-AKA the Red Huntress.**

 **EleahBlue: It's exactly where you think it's going. I'L ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU TOO, EMBER!**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Thanks.**

 **Chaosmaster209: Thank you.**

 **Next chapter will come out soon. But, slowly but surely, we are heading closer and closer to the chapter of Amber's destined death! Hold on; it gets more dramatic and more feels-packed from here.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	15. Ch 14: Your Heart, Your Heart Has Render

**I'M BACK!**

 **I'm so, so sorry about not updating this story! With my other stories and such, this was kinda shoved to the side. But I am NOT giving up on this story! I can promise you all that!**

 **Anywho, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, and I never will. It all belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Your Heart, Your Heart Has Rendered…**_

The next few days after that night passed in a blur. I was practically a zombie; all I did was sleep, eat, drink and go through the tedious routine of school. Despite that I had Laurie, and our friendship had been mended, it was pretty boring nowadays. Without Kitty and Johnny to help liven things up, the days had become pretty grey and monotone, just the needless ingredients in the dreary soup of life.

I missed them.

I missed Kitty's cheerfulness, her laugh, her gigantic smile, and how she could brighten up my darkest moods while also providing some insight and common sense when I was at my most silliest. I missed going on shopping trips with her to the mall, having mani-pedis together, going to the spa together and having our hair done together. I missed my playful banter with Johnny, how I would occasionally help him with his bike and not minding the engine grease that had gotten onto my hands, missed our food-eating and soda-chugging contests, and our arm-wrestling contests. Missed how when we were kids we would climb the highest trees in the forest behind my backyard until my parents would tell us to come back down before we hurt ourselves. And I missed goofing off with them, being silly together, hanging out and just being our regular, kooky selves that no one but us would see. I missed them with all of my being, the grief over their deaths a physical ache inside of me, hurting so much I can't put it into words. It was exactly how I was feeling when I lost my dad and Tommy, but so, so much worse.

Laurie looked at me with sympathy, but didn't say anything, just comforting me whenever she could with a squeeze of my hand or an arm around my shoulder. She knew I didn't need pity, but I appreciated it all the same. She was hurting just as much as me; Kitty and Johnny had been her first friends here, and their deaths had affected her too. But she didn't say anything. She just kept being a pillar of strength and support for me, when I felt like I was going to break down any second now.

And Dean…

Whenever I thought, spoke or heard his name, it filled me with such white-hot fury I am surprised lava hasn't poured out of my ears, since that fury filled me up like magma in a volcano until it exploded. It hadn't, yet, but if Dean's name was mentioned or if I saw him again, it would, well… probably make me explode.

I had been ignoring the two-timing jerk so far, and it had been working.

Until it didn't.

…

It happened in the cafeteria. Me and Laurie were sitting at our usual lunch table, with Laurie eating her packed lunch while I just played with the cafeteria food I had ordered listlessly, not even bothering to eat. Laurie was looking at me with concern in her eyes, as I hardly ate anything nowadays. What was the point, after all, when so much death, so much heartbreak had happened to me? Nearly everything good was gone from my miserable life. All that was left that provided some hope and comfort for a better future was Laurie, my mom, my younger cousin, Pam, and my music. And my dream. They were all I had left, but were they worth living for, when I had experienced so much bad that there wouldn't be any good left?

I was contemplating that-and whether or not to eat the questionable split pea soup that I had ordered-when Laurie leaned over and murmured, venom in her tone, into my ear, "Don't look now, but Mr. McJerkFace is heading towards us."

At hearing that, my head whipped up and, true to Laurie's warning, Dean was walking to us.

I glared at him and spat, "What does _he_ want?"

"Don't know, don't care," Laurie answered. She then looked at me as she hit her left fist in the palm of her right hand and asked, "Permission to pound him into oblivion?"

I was about to say yes, when I took a good look at Dean's face. He looked almost… sorry?

 _Is he going to apologise for cheating on me?_

I wasn't sure, and even though I didn't trust him, I was going to listen to what he was going to say.

And that meant _not_ letting Laurie pound the cheating, two-timing dipstick, even though it would have been very, _very_ satisfying to watch.

"Permission denied," I answered. "Let's hear what he has to say first."

Laurie gave me a dubious, _Are you crazy?_ , look, but didn't say anything, though the heat of her furious glare directed at Dean was a thousand degrees of hatred.

I was guessing my glare was also the same temperature.

When Dean _finally_ arrived at our table, he wasn't looking at us, but at the ground. The tip of his shoe was scuffing the ground, and the bangs that I used to find so endearing were hanging over eyes that I used to find beautiful.

 _Not anymore_.

"Uhh… hi, Amber," Dean greeted, tone hesitant.

Instead of replying back, I flipped him off.

He must have sawn it, for he said, "Okay, I probably deserved that, you flipping me off."

"You think?" I replied back sarcastically.

Dean didn't say anything else, just continuing to stare at the ground.

I sighed and said curtly, "Out with it, Dean. You obviously came over here to say something, so say it. If not, get lost."

That seemed to have given the snivelling jerk a bit of a backbone, as he straightened, looked me square me in the eye, and said two words I thought he would _never_ say to me:

"I'm sorry."

That apology set off a riot of emotions inside me, but I kept a cool, composed attitude outward, not wanting to give Dean the satisfaction of how his apology caused my emotions to become chaotic.

Laurie, on the other hand, scoffed and said acidly, "Yeah right. Like you mean that, you double-timing jerk."

Dean pointedly ignored Laurie's acid words and continued apologising to me.

"I'm sorry Amber. I shouldn't have used you like that. I admit, I screwed up. I cheated on you, both in Los Angeles and here. I don't know if you'll accept it or believe it, because honestly I don't blame you if you don't, but I _am_ sorry. Truly. Can… can you forgive me?"

Silence.

I stared at him, not speaking, Laurie and Dean and what felt like the entire school was waiting for my response, if I would accept Dean's apology… or not.

That silence seemed to stretch into eternity before I opened my mouth…

And laughed.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry about not updating this story for a long time! But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It seems like Dean apologised… but will Amber forgive him? You'll have to see in the next chapter…**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Aurora Marie Williams: Maybe… Thanks. Yep, we definitely are. Only a few more chapters until it happens. Well, you'll have to find out later on…**

 **EleahBlue: Yep, it's creepy. It's supposed to be.**

 **Unprofessional Writer(chapter eight): Yep, poor Ember. And prank who?**

 **Unprofessional Writer(chapter 14): Well, thank you. But, her death will happen… in a few more chapters…**

 **Aww, thank you. Yeah, maybe.**

 **GirlFish: Absolutely. And especially that as well.**

 **Definitely. It saves up a** _ **lot**_ **more heartbreak and rage.**

 **Hmmm… I think it depends on how messy the breakup is and if there are still some lingering feelings left behind, and even if you** _ **want**_ **to be friends with your ex.**

 **Oh, I am the same here, with reading and watching romance. Totally.**

 **Next chapter will come out soon, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this, and also, we're getting closer and closer to Ember's fateful death…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	16. Ch 15: Your Loss, Now Bear The Shame

**Here's the next chapter, where we'll see if Amber accepts Dean's apology… or not. I hope that you like it!**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Your Loss, Now Bear The Shame.**_

My laugh rang throughout the silent cafeteria, bouncing off of its suspiciously-stained walls, floor and ceiling. Mostly everyone was shocked that I had reacted to Dean's apology by laughing, including Laurie and Dean himself.

As for me, I was doubled over laughing, tears leaking out of my semi-closed eyes, holding my stomach as I let out guffaw after guffaw of laughter, visibly shaking with my laughter.

When I had finally managed to calm down, I wiped a tear from my eye, before levelling Dean with my most furious, most hate-filled, death glare.

Dean winced. "So… you don't accept my apology?"

"Oh, I accept it," I answered, "like how someone willingly and purposely accepts a bite from a venomous snake."

Dean winced further while Laurie, who was just sitting back, smirked a little.

But I wasn't finished.

"While I appreciate the apology, _Dean_ , what I would have appreciated _more_ was that you never cheated on me in the first place," I continued, the leash on my temper shortening as my anger rose. "We had a good thing going, baby pop. A _very_ good thing. But instead of going with it, you decided that the first chance you can get out of Amity Park is to screw with the first hot girl that you see and _completely_ forget about the girlfriend waiting patiently for you here. In fact, you screwed with a hot girl even _when_ you're in Amity Park, _while you were still dating me_. And now, you just _apologise_ for it? And you expect me to do, what? Accept it and beg you for forgiveness while pleading for you to date me again, even though I know very well that you'll just cheat on me again?" I laughed again, but this time it was harsher. "Well, too bad for you. That's _never_ going to happen. I'd much rather repeatedly poke a sleeping grizzly bear and take my chances with it than _ever_ go out with you again. You had _one_ chance to date me, dipstick. _One chance_. And you threw it away as soon as you started cheating on me. So no, I'm _not_ going to date you again. And you are an idiot for thinking that I would, and a coward for cheating on me, and then lying about it when we were still a thing." By now, I had stood up and was face to face with Dean, so close that we could kiss… or I could punch him in the nose.

Instead, I gave him a double-flip off and said, "Goodbye, Dean. Hope life screws with you after high school."

After that, I turned my back on him… only to immediately turn back around and sucker-punch him straight in his already-broken nose.

Dean howled with pain, gripping his newly-broken nose, as I turned away from him and sat down, feeling satisfied.

Laurie looked at me and inquired. "While I enjoyed _very_ much that you punched that cheater straight in the nose… why did you do it?"

I shrugged. "It felt good."

Laurie nodded, and we finished off our lunches just as the bell rang, signalling us to return to the torture known as the last three periods of the school day. And as I stood up, ready to get this day over with, I had a feeling that, maybe, my life was going to get better from here?

Little did I know at the time that this day was going to be my last.

 **BAM!**

 **As you can see, Amber** _ **didn't**_ **accept Dean's apology, and semi-roasted him while everyone in the cafeteria watched, before punching him in the nose… again.**

 **And yes, that last sentence** _ **does**_ **mean that Amber's death is going to happen soon.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **Unprofessional Writer: Thank you. She didn't slap him, but she did punch him in the nose. I hope that satisfies you.**

 **Cool! I'll check it out as soon as I can!**

 **GirlFish: Well, you're correct; she didn't forgive him, and she never will.**

 **No, you shouldn't. There's a reason she hasn't been seen for the past few chapters, and it will be revealed soon…**

 **No, he won't. And yeah, he actually has.(what a** _ **great**_ **husband he'll make!)*insert sarcasm***

 **Well, you're actually wrong there. Terri may have dated several guys, and broken many hearts, but she never cheated on them while in a relationship with them. She has standards, after all.(unlike a certain Paulina Sanchez…)**

 **Hmmm… I can't say for certain on that. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Same here. But, I reckon that it probably takes a few years, give or take. That, and she's been plotting on how she'll make everyone remember her and world domination with her music for a very long time too.**

 **EleahBlue: Thank you. I think she would laugh, and then let her anger be unleashed. Thanks! I'm glad too. Well, I hope that you liked what happened here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	17. Ch 17:Like Dead Trees, In Cold December

**Okay, here it is… the chapter before Amber's demise! I hope you like it, as I had fun writing it.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will. It belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Like Dead Trees, In Cold December…**_

The school day was over, at last.

I was now walking back to my house, after having said goodbye to Laurie back at school; her aunt was picking her up, but my mom had to work a double shift at her work so I had to walk back home. And it was _freezing_.

It was winter, and as such, it had been snowing all. The. _Time_. The powdery white drifts reached up to my knees, making it difficult to walk, as if I was walking in mud. My breath came out in puffs of visible air, and I was shaking with cold, my hands jammed firmly in my jean pockets, despite that I had five layers of clothing on; Amity Park winters were some of the coldest winters ever.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of walking(and where I had been doused in ice-cold snow-sludge on the road from a passing car twice a minute so that I now looked like a shivering, miserable, drowned rat), I was at home. With trembling fingers, I unlocked the front door with my house keys and headed inside.

It was dark, and cold(Mom always turned the heater off when she left, so that the house didn't burn down while we were out), but I didn't bother to turn the heater on. Stomping my shoes on the mat to get rid of the excess snow, I trudged towards my room and dumped my bag next to my bed, before grabbing my winter pyjamas and a change of underwear and headed towards the bathroom next door. Stripping out of my sodden clothes, I shivered as I turned the taps of the bathtub on, with hot water pouring into the porcelain tub, steam wafting up. When I was satisfied with the level of water, I turned the taps off and climbed into the bathtub, sinking into the water, moaning as the welcoming warmth washed over my skin and seeped into my bones, restoring the heat that had been replaced by numbing cold while walking home.

 _This. This is luxury,_ I thought.

After a couple or so minutes of soaking in the bathtub, I washed myself before stepping out, letting the water to be drained away before changing into my toasty winter pyjamas, my fluffy bunny slippers included.

Heading downstairs, I made a beeline for the basement, where I turned the heater on. Almost immediately, heat filled the house, purging the arctic cold air that previously resided in the house. Sighing, I headed out of the basement and back up to my room, kicking off my slippers so that I could snuggle underneath the covers of my warm bed. Looking at the calendar beside my bed, I noticed that this was the week that Christmas break would start, and that in a couple of days not only would it be Christmas Eve, but also Pam's birthday(I made a mental note to call Pam to wish her a happy thirteenth birthday on that day), before I grabbed some music sheets, turned the radio on low, lit the candles on my bedside table and began writing those weird lyrics down…

…

 _Later_

Almost two hours later, I had finished. My neck ached as I stretched from leaning over the sheets, and I had to admit, they were great lyrics. So much so that…

 _Hmm… maybe. But…_

 _Ah, what the heck. It's just an outfit, and they're just lyrics, right?_

 _Right?_

Despite my warring thoughts, I climbed out of bed and made a beeline to my closet, where I opened it and chose the outfit that I wanted to wear, but was unsure:

The rockstar outfit Kitty had given me for my sixteenth birthday.

Making sure my door was closed and the blinds were down, I changed out of my pyjamas into the rockstar costume. After that, I went to my vanity and applied a layer of dark purple lipstick and some eyeliner, which turned into the signature design that I envisioned when I fulfilled my dream and was doing my own concerts. Next, I grabbed my guitar-a fire-shaped guitar, with red flames painted on the teal body of the guitar-before returning back to my bed to grab the lyrics, propped them against my mirror by using my jewellery box, after grabbing some silver bangles and a white choker for accessories, tuned my guitar, and was about to start playing when I saw myself in the mirror.

My auburn hair was in an unruly high ponytail, kept in place by a white elastic band, with only my two bangs free, framing my face as they made a sharp "M" with my widow's peak. My signature eyeliner, which was a sharp line down underneath my left eye and a curl underneath my right eye made my blue eyes pop, and my purple lipstick was a dark slash of colour against my fair skin. My white choker stood out oh my neck, and complimented my one-shouldered, sleeveless white leather top that exposed my midriff and my matching white leather pants. On my left wrist I wore my silver bangles and on my right I wore a white glove that reached to my shoulder. On my feet, I was wearing silver platform boots that reached to my knees and looked like skulls at the toe and heels of my boots. My guitar, slung over my shoulder and ready for me to play it, completed the look, a look I knew I would be seeing when my dream became reality.

I looked like a badass rockstar.

Grinning, I placed my fingers on the right chords and strings, and began playing the melody that had become stuck in my head since that day in September, as easy and as familiar as if I had been playing this tune since forever.

My fingers struck the right chord and I began to sing.

" _ **Yeah, yeah!**_

 _ **Ooo-oh, oh!"**_

" _ **It was, it was September**_

 _ **Winds blow, the dead leaves fall**_

 _ **To you, I did surrender**_

 _ **Two weeks, you didn't call."**_

" _ **Your life, goes on without me**_

 _ **My life, a losing game**_

 _ **But you should, you should not doubt me**_

 _ **You will remember my name."**_

" _ **Oh Ember**_

 _ **You will remember**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender**_

 _ **You will remember my name."**_

" _ **Your heart, your heart has rendered**_

 _ **Your loss, now bear the shame**_

 _ **Like dead trees, in cold December**_

 _ **Nothing but ashes remain."**_

" _ **Oh Ember**_

 _ **You will remember**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender**_

 _ **You will remember my name."**_

" _ **Oooh-whoa-ooh-oh!"**_

" _ **Oh Ember**_

 _ **You will remember**_

 _ **Ember, one thing remains**_

 _ **Ember, so warm and tender**_

 _ **You will remember my name**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **YOU**_ _ **WILL**_ _ **REMEMBER MY**_ _ **NAME**_ _ **!"**_

My fingers stilled and I stopped singing. I looked back at my reflection, and for I second, I almost screamed.

For a second, I saw myself… but _not_ myself.

The girl I saw in the mirror had blue hair that seemed to be _on fire_ , chalky pale skin, eerie green eyes that seemed to be _glowing_ , and a black version of my outfit. In her unnaturally pale hands she gripped a fire shaped guitar with blue flames on the purple body and a knob that seemed to swing to five icons on the guitar's body. A thin white light lined the girl's body, which made her appear to be glowing with her own light.

The glowing girl looked at me and whispered, " _It's nearly time._ "

 _Time?_ I thought, still staring in shock and terror at the girl in the mirror, my breath coming out in short bursts. _Time for what?_

The girl in the mirror grinned and spoke again, " _Make them remember, Ember McLain. Make them remember_ your _name, and_ only _your name. Make them remember."_

And then, she vanished.

With eyes that wouldn't look too out-of-place on a bug, my heart rate rapidly escalating and my breaths coming out so short and fast I was fearing I would be hyperventilating, I stared at the mirror, the cold terror I had felt at seeing the strange girl in the mirror still gripping me in its icy grip, until I frowned as I thought back to what the girl had said:

 _She called me Ember_.

Still feeling creeped out, I gave my mirror one last look as I backed away, my mind warring against the rational side and the not-so-rational side. Eventually, I decided that I must have been tired and seeing things. With a yawn, I trudged back to my beckoning bed and collapsed onto it, falling into a deep sleep, unaware of what was going to happen in just a few short hours…

 **BAM!**

 **I am so, so sorry that this chapter took so long! I just had a MASSIVE case of writer's block and was stumped for a while. But, I hope you like this chapter, and yeah, we're getting closer to the inevitable chapter…**

 **REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

 **GirlFish: Oh, you should be worried… I am not going to say anything, but I can confirm that Terri has NOTHING to do with Amber's demise. She's a bully, but she's not a murderer. And who knows, she may or may not have changed in the chapters that we haven't seen her…**

 **EleahBlue: Thank you! I was trying to be realistic, but to be honest that would be MY reaction if my cheating ex-boyfriend decided to come up to me and apologise. And yes, we do. Yeah, me too. I think we all forget how this ends and wish it has a happy ending, when we all know it won't have one. Well, I can't answer that one. You'll have to be left to wonder how long it will be until Amber dies…*evil smirk***

 **RememberMyName: Well, here it is! And I will try to have the next chapter updated faster than this one. But thank you! I'm glad that you think this story is good.**

 **I will try to update the next chapter faster, but no promises. But even though I won't confirm when Ember's death happens, I can say that the next chapter will be dramatic and will be** _ **plenty**_ **packed with feels. So hang on, and whatever you do,** _ **don't**_ **let go.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
